Redemption
by Sleeping Soul
Summary: (Chapter 19 - Realization) Quistis x Seifer. 'An Almasy legacy, written in time, never to be erased. A gene pool of knights. A sorceress in need...'
1. T-Rexaur

Disclaimer: It all goes to Square. Lucky Square.  
  
  
  
  
  
Panting, she cracked Save the Queen again and again upon the Ruby Dragon. She moved fast, without mercy, not even giving the creature time to plot an attack of its own.  
  
But no matter how many times she hit it, with deadly precision, it just did not seem to die. Mumbling a curse under her breath, Quistis cast Aura on herself. But this gave the Ruby Dragon the time it needed-rearing back to launch its deadly Breath attack. Her eyes widened as the dragon opened it's mouth and...  
  
"DEGENERATOR!!!"  
  
Quistis sighed in relief as the dragon simply ceased to be. She tucked a tendril of golden hair behind her ear and stretched, eyes closed.  
  
She never noticed the T-Rexaur sneaking up behind her.  
  
But she definitely felt it when its tail made contact with the back of her head, breaking her clip, and knocking her out.  
  
Before darkness totally invaded her senses, however, she heard two familiar male voices shout out.  
  
"Lionheart!"  
  
"Demon Slice!"  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
"Squall, how many times have I told you to not split up your party while at Heaven or Hell? They are the most dangerous islands in the world! It is ridiculous, I would think an intelligent, level A SeeD like you would have known better!"  
  
"...Sorry Matron...but Quistis said herself, she wanted to train on her own, that she would call on us were she in trouble. She wouldn't take no for an answer."  
  
"That doesn't seem like Quistis," Dr. Kadowaki frowned.  
  
"Eh, come on people, we all know she left the party because she didn't want to be around me," Seifer spoke up for the first time from the corner.  
  
"... ... ..." was Squall's input.  
  
"Seifer, I am sure that is not true," Edea said, soothingly. Seifer grunted in reply.  
  
"Dr. Kadowaki, what is her condition?" Squall asked, quietly.  
  
"Well, I doubt there is any long term damage, but she will have quite a bump on the head. And after my medication...I would say she'll be waking up in a day or so."  
  
At this moment, Rinoa walked into the room. She kept her face downcast, and nervously ground her foot into the floor.  
  
"Um...Irvine, Selphie, and Zell are all here...can we visit Quistis for a little bit?"  
  
Edea and Dr. Kadowaki exchanged looks, silently nodding to each other. Casting sympathetic glances at the teenagers, and leaving the room. Selphie, Zell and Irvine walked in a few moments later.  
  
"Yo...there's no way we're all gonna fit in that little room at once," Zell announced.  
  
"So like, we should go in two at a time," Irvine spoke up.  
  
"Me and Squall will go first!" Rinoa squeaked, taking Squall's hand and leading him into Quistis' room before anyone could object.  
  
Selphie tugged lightly on Irvine's sleeve.  
  
"Irvy and me will go in next, okay?"  
  
That left Seifer and Zell to visit Quistis afterwards. The two looked at each other, snorted, and looked away again.  
  
Squall and Rinoa exited, without a word, but Rinoa sniffling slightly. Selphie and Irvine then entered. Squall frowned at Seifer and Zell, and gave them a look that plainly said "Cause any trouble and die."  
  
When Irvine and Selphie came out, his arm was tightly slung over her shoulders.  
  
"You know, it's okay to cry on my shoulder, Sefie."  
  
"Irvy really, I'm fine. I swear!"  
  
"No really babe, this is like, the time to let out all your emotions and whatever. Don't keep everything in that cute little shell forever!"  
  
"But, Quistis is gonna be fine, there's no reason for me to be sad..."  
  
"Oh Sefie, trying to be so brave and strong..." Irvine purred, tugging Selphie into a tight bear hug before pulling her out of the infirmary.  
  
Zell glared at Seifer, and they walked in to visit Quistis.  
  
She lay on the skinny infirmary bed, sheets pulled up to her stomach, hands carefully folded atop them. She was very pale, slightly dark circles beneath her eyes. Her hair was messy and tumbled all around the pillow. Her head had a simple white bandage circling around it. Her breathing was shallow.  
  
"Man...she looks like hell," Seifer stated.  
  
"Tch, she looks a hell of a lot better half dead than you ever did, alive and kicking, Almasy."  
  
"...That was such a Chicken-wuss thing to say."  
  
Zell ignored the comment, and knelt besides Quistis' bed. He rubbed her forearm in a friendly, yet uncomfortable manner.  
  
"Hey Quistis...um...I'm not sure what to say. Ya can hear me right? Oh well, whatever. Guess you took a big hit there, huh? Good thing you're tough. Irvine's using using you as an excuse to hit on Selphie some more, give him a good scolding when you wake up, hear? Bounce back to earth pretty fast okay? We're kinda worried. Well, see ya."  
  
He rose to his feet, dusting off his knees.  
  
"Well? Aren't ya gonna say anything?"  
  
"Like what?" Seifer sighed.  
  
"Who cares! Say something nice. It'll mean a lot to her."  
  
"...Why?"  
  
"Tch! Just do it!" Zell pushed Seifer to Quistis' side.  
  
"Uh...well, Quistis, this is what happens when you leave your comrades to go play with the strongest monsters in the world, eh?"  
  
Zell growled.  
  
"...Anyway, wake up soon before Chicken-wuss blows sky high..."  
  
Zell threw his arms into the airs.  
  
"How a big, dumb, jerkish lapdog like that ever made it back to Garden...and SeeD to boot...I'll never know...Cid is such an idiot..." Zell muttered, stalking out of the room.  
  
Seifer scowled, and brushed a strand of hair out of Quistis' face that was pissing him off.  
  
"Guess I deserved that...hey Instructor, between you and me...you weren't that bad of a teacher. Shouldn't have put you through the shit that I have. But, give me a chance to redeem myself here...you might be surprised at the person I really am. I'm only telling you this 'cause I know ya can't hear me...can't respond anyway. Well, spilled my guts enough already. Later."  
  
Seifer hesitantly ran a gloved finger down the side of Quistis' cheek, returned the tough, uncaring look to his face, and walked out of the room.  
  
But he didn't notice that asleep or not, gloved hand or not, a shiver crept through her body at Seifer's touch.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, I haven't written anything in awhile, so I'm a bit rusty...but since I've got this nice little break from school, I figured what the hell. I'm still a Quistis x Seifer lover,and I probably always will be. I guess I'll add more chapters, but I'm so lazy I never finish them...unless I am persuaded by nice reviews... ::wink:: 


	2. Visitors

A/N: Well,even though I only got one review so far, I'm gonna continue. Because I like this story. Yeah. And I know my chapters are short...but I can't help it... ::sniffle::  
  
  
  
  
  
Quistis woke up the next day. She blinked confusedly at the unfamiliar ceiling, and sneezed. The room was crammed full of flowers of every kind, floor to ceiling. Where there were no vases to be placed, there were boxes of chocolates. Get well soon cards loomed over her.  
  
She was scared.  
  
Suddenly there was a squeal of joy from next to her, and Quistis nearly fell off the bed. Her head hurt too much to turn, but she rolled her eyes toward the left to see where the squeal had come from.  
  
She vaguely recalled his face as belonging to the one who was always either sleeping in her class, or daydreaming in the cafeteria.  
  
"YES! Qu- I m-mean sexy...I M-MEAN I-I-I-I-I-I-I-Instructor Trepe! You're awake!"  
  
Quistis moaned and closed her eyes at the throb of pain shooting through her head at the student's voice. Dr. Kadowaki suddenly rushed in.  
  
"What is going on here...? Hey! Get these flowers out of here, it's allergy season! I tell ya, kids nowadays...oh! Welcome back to the world Quistis. Now listen here mister, visiting time is over, bring all this flower and chocolate nonsense with you."  
  
"...yes ma'am..." the boy grumbled, cleaning up the room with lightning speed. He cast a longing look towards Quistis, glared at the doctor, and left.  
  
"...Doctor?"  
  
"Yes Quistis?"  
  
"To bluntly get to the point...why the hell am I here?"  
  
"Well, you remember leaving on the Ragnorak with Seifer and Squall, correct? You were going to the Island Closest to Hell to train."  
  
"Yes...I remember. I was injured?"  
  
"Yes, but you will be fine. According to the boys, you left to train on your own, while Squall and Seifer trained together. During this time, a T- Rexaur caught you in a back attack. The tail hit you right in the back of the head, and you were knocked out right away. The boys used their limit breaks, killing the monster rather quickly. However, you were all stupid, forgot to bring Full-life and Curaga spells, so they were unable to revive you. They carried you back to Ragnorak, Squall driving, and Seifer watching over you. Squall ran to find me, while Seifer carried you. Then he complained you got too heavy...he cast Float on you and dragged you by the boot to the infirmary, like an idiot. But, I gave you some medicine, bandaged you up, and in a few days you'll be good as new."  
  
Quistis blinked at the speech, and yawned. The doctor took the hint, smiled, and turned to leave.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Quistis..."  
  
* ~*~*  
  
"Yo Quistis! Wake up!"  
  
"Huh...?"  
  
Quistis blinked again, against the sudden bright light. She groaned and rolled to the side, pushing the pillow into her face. Within moments she was snoring. Irvine gently nudged her. She felt it, but chose to ignore it. She wanted to sleep...  
  
"Quisty, please wake up, just for a wittle bit!!!" Selphie exclaimed. A shudder went through the blonde's body. She sighed into her pillow, and found the strength to sit up. Irvine and Selphie were to her left, Squall and Rinoa to the right, Seifer and Zell at the foot of the bed.  
  
"Feeling better, Quistis?" Rinoa smiled.  
  
"Well, I was before you guys woke me up..." Quistis snarled slightly.  
  
"Ooooh, cranky pants," Selphie grinned.  
  
"Even injured and grumpy, her beauty is breathtaking," said Irvine. (Did you really need to ask?)  
  
"...She still looks like hell to me."  
  
Everybody glared at Seifer.  
  
"Glad to see you are doing better, Quistis. I hope that you will be able to carry out missions soon."  
  
Quistis rolled her eyes.  
  
"Of course, Commander...I live to serve."  
  
"...Whatever."  
  
"Well, we should get going, and let Quisty have her rest," said Rinoa. "The doctor said you'll be on your feet again by tomorrow, maybe even tonight, so enjoy the rest while you have it. Knowing my un-sympathetic Squall, he'd put you on a mission even if both your legs were chopped off!"  
  
Quistis smiled as Squall frowned.  
  
"Okay guys...come see me later, okay? Only not all of you at a time... I'm getting a little claustrophobic..."  
  
"Kay! I'll bring you a hotdog later Quistis!" Zell exclaimed, and ran from the room. Irvine and Selphie both smiled, waved, and left. Rinoa followed.  
  
As Squall and Seifer turned to leave, the blonde called out and stopped them.  
  
"Oh, guys...can I talk to you? Just for a minute."  
  
"When Trepe starts talking she never stops..." Seifer complained, while Squall gave her his full attention. Quistis sighed.  
  
"Well then...I just wanted to apologize for going off on my own. It's obvious now I shouldn't have. And, thank you for taking the time to bring me here, and taking care of me. Even you are a better friend than I thought, Seifer."  
  
"Yeah yeah..."  
  
"Well, I suppose sorry and thank you is all I have to say...see you later."  
  
Quistis nestled down in her bed, sleep coming to her swiftly. Within seconds, she was snoring again. Squall gave a hint of a smile, turning to nod at Seifer. The two of them had some small difficulties getting along when Seifer first returned, but in time things began to change. Cid put them on several missions together, and they almost liked each other. War buddies, so to speak. Squall was surprised at the mere idea of being friends with Seifer.  
  
But, time can change things.  
  
Even feelings.  
  
...Especially feelings. 


	3. Clad in Black

Two weeks later...  
  
  
  
  
  
Zell had taken the opportunity of this mission to visit Ma Dincht, ever since Ultimecia he had been so busy he didn't have time to see his adoptive mother as much as he'd like. Seifer paced back and forth in the small Balamb Hotel room. Quistis, who had been lying on the bed, thumbing through an issue of Timber Maniacs, folded up the magazine and sighed.  
  
"Can you please stop doing that? It's incredibly annoying."  
  
"This mission blows! I'm so bored."  
  
"This mission has the possibility of turning into something quite interesting and important. You simply have to have the right attitude about it."  
  
"Quistis. We have to research and dig up information about a bunch of freaking fish. How interesting could that ever be?"  
  
"The case of Balamb vs. Badamb fish is presenting a major problem to this town. People are becoming sicker than they ever have before. The occupants fear that this is intentional, that an army or corporation or something is behind this; infusing a dangerous chemical in the fish. They are especially fearful because there are reported similar cases in Fishermans Horizon as well..."  
  
"Yeah yeah I know, I was already briefed. But it is still boring as hell, sitting here in a tiny ass hotel room waiting for Chicken-wuss to come back, just so we can go and stare at some freaking fish all day!!!"  
  
"...I'm sensing hostility,Seifer," Quistis said with a small smile. "Perhaps if we get out, take a walk or something, it will put you in better spirits?"  
  
"Oh gee Quistis, a walk, that sounds real thrilling."  
  
"Fine, be a jerk about it. Just keep in mind that you are the one in a bad mood," Quistis' face was expressionless. She picked up the issue of Timber Maniacs, relaxed against the pillow, and promptly ignored Seifer.  
  
Seifer stalked to the small balcony that was part of the small, yet luxurious hotel room. He scowled and reached inside his trench coat's pocket for a pack of cigarettes. Before he could even bring one to his lips, however, Quistis called from inside.  
  
"Smoking is a disgusting habit."  
  
Seifer turned to look at her, her eyes still focused on the magazine. If possible, the statement had put him into an even worse mood. Deep inside, he agreed with her that smoking is not a good thing, but that is none of her concern. His disgusting habits were his own business, right?  
  
So, just to spite her, he lit up the cigarette, inhaled deeply, blew the smoke out in her direction; all with a "So there!" look on his face.  
  
She never even glanced up.  
  
It drove Seifer up the wall when people deliberately did not pay attention to him. Trepe seemed to know all the right ways to lodge herself right underneath his skin. He turned back to the balcony.  
  
The ocean stretched out before him, vast, endless. He took in the sight of the sunset, and felt himself calm down a little.  
  
Quistis studied him from the corner of her eye. She did so once in awhile, not all the time, but enough that she had become used to it. Taking in his tall, lean (not to mention muscular) frame, the way his trench coat moved in the gentle breeze, and the effect of the dying light on his hair, she could not deny that Seifer Almasy was rather attractive. However, his horrid personality could make you think him the ugliest person in the world.  
  
He had become almost intolerable post-Ultimecia. Before, he had been somewhat snobbish, but it gave him charm. Now, he was much colder, sarcastic, and complained when there was nothing to complain about. Even cracks at Zell, which he had taken so much joy in before, had become half- hearted, and more out of habit than anything.  
  
On occaison, Quistis wondered what drew Seifer down the wrong path. But more often she wondered what led him back home again. Quistis was an extremely observant woman, and she prided herself on her ability to figure others out. Yet Seifer's mind, motives, entire persona was a mystery to her.  
  
A small smile tugged at Seifer's lips as he watched two small children fishing and laughing. Suddenly, the little girl became angry, and kicked the bulky boy into the ocean. Reminded of Fujin and Raijin, he wanted to laugh. But he fought the urge and decided he would not give Quistis Trepe the satisfaction of seeing him happy.  
  
He did not have to fight the urge for long, however, as something else caught his attention. He narrowed his emerald eyes, concentrating on the end of the dock.  
  
A man, dressed entirely in black and dark sunglasses, was looking left and right, and then towards his wrist, which could be assumed held a watch. Seifer could sense a nervous vibe coming from the man, even at his distance. He was so suspicious looking it was ridiculous.  
  
"Quistis, come and look at this."  
  
Quistis raised an eyebrow, forced herself to stand and walk over.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
The balcony was tiny, so the two of them standing side by side was a little cramped. Seifer stood sideways so that both could fit. He leaned close to her ear and whispered, as if afraid the man would be able to hear.  
  
"Look at that man in black. Doesn't he seem a bit suspicious to you?"  
  
The man checked his watch again and was now tapping his foot impatiently.  
  
"He certainly does not look like he belongs in Balamb. How long has he been out there?"  
  
"Noticed him a couple minutes ago."  
  
Quistis leaned over the rail, trying to view the man in better detail.  
  
"Hey, could we try being a little less obvious here?"  
  
"I don't have my glasses with me... besides like he'll really noti...uh oh..." she moaned as the man suddenly turned fully in their direction. She didn't need her glasses to know the man was frowning and eyeing them.  
  
"Another ace move by Instructor Trepe...quick, look like you're my girlfriend. Hug me or something."  
  
"Excuse me?" Quistis narrowed her eyes up at him.  
  
"Trust me, I know how the male mind works. Just do it."  
  
Quistis frowned, but stepped into his embrace. She rested her head against his strong chest and felt his arms loosely close around her. Embarrassed, Quistis felt her heartbeat quicken and face flush a bit. The uncomfortable moment seemed to stretch on forever, but really only lasted a few seconds.  
  
"Okay. Coast clear," Seifer said, softly. He dropped his hands from her waist. Thankful, Quistis stepped back and adjusted her vest; although it did not need any adjustments. She saw that the black clad man was indeed no longer looking at them.  
  
"How did you know that would work?"  
  
"Simple guy logic. Girls always lean over railings to look at sunsets with their boyfriends, and sissy romantic crap like that. Acted relationships can sometimes be great cover," Seifer responded. Quistis chose not to continue that aspect of the conversation, and watched with interest as the mystery man climbed aboard a boat that had just pulled up. It sped away as quickly as it had arrived.  
  
"...They were heading towards FH," she observed aloud.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Quistis took charge immediately, much to Seifer's dismay.  
  
"Well Seifer, I think our mission just gained a little interest for you. We'll be heading for FH. I never bothered to unpack, but if you did, gather your things now-and Zell's stuff too please. I'm going to get him now. Bring all our bags to the docks, we'll hurry there as well. If there's a boat available for rent, get it. We'll wait in the ocean for about a half hour, give them a nice head start. If there's information to be found right then, we'll do it, but we'll probably just end up going to the hotel, it'll be late by the time we arrive. This isn't a wild goose chase, Seifer, I feel it in my veins," Quistis said excitedly, the adrenaline of an impending mission and battle already coursing through her.  
  
For some reason, Quistis did a very uncharacteristic thing. She grinned, stood on her tiptoes, and ruffled Seifer's hair. Then, without a word, she left to go get Zell from his house.  
  
Seifer sighed, fixed his hair, and eyed the three unpacked bags on three perfectly neat beds. His was normal. Quistis', however, was a bright peach color. Zell's had underwear sticking out of the sides. And he was the one who had to carry them to the dock.  
  
It was going to be a long, humiliating walk.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Yay! That was a fun chapter to write. Woohoo, now we're getting a little more interesting. I hope I have everyone in character, that is kinda hard to do. Well, what does everyone think?! 


	4. The Honeymoon Suite

A/N: Wow, already chapter 4. I'm on a roll! I just want to give a quick thank you to all those who have left me reviews, and those who will leave a review. Nothing boosts my ego like you guys. ::sniffle:: Group hug!!  
  
  
  
  
  
The rowboat was old and rusty, and somehow Seifer just knew it was going to spring a leak. Thank you, Balamb high quality.  
  
Seifer groaned and tossed the three bags into the tiny boat. Where the hell were Quistis and Zell? The sun already went down.   
  
'That's it,' he thought. 'Two more seconds and I'm leaving without them.'  
  
At this moment, a very pissed off looking blonde woman pushed a slightly shorter, but well-built man towards Seifer. Zell's face was stuffed with hotdogs, and had two more in each hand.  
  
"Took you long enough," Seifer grumbled.  
  
"Well, Zell decided that it was impossible to take an hour long boat ride without consuming 15 hotdogs first," Quistis frowned, still angry. "Oh my, is that what we have to *ride* in? It looks like it could sink on the spot."  
  
Seifer smirked, and executed a sarcastic bow.  
  
"Ladies first."  
  
  
  
*~*~* Twenty Minutes Later*~*~*  
  
  
  
"C'mon, everybody now! Row row row your boat, gently down the stream! Merrily merrily merrily merrily life is-"  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!!"  
  
Quistis and Seifer were at either end of the rowboat, each with a set of oars. Zell sat in the middle. 5 minutes earlier he had become very bored and, much to Quistis and Seifer's chagrin, suggested a sing along.   
  
"Tch! Quistis, you're not going to let him talk to me like that, are you?"  
  
She sighed and momentarily released an oar to rub at her temples.  
  
"Please...both of you, be quiet," she commanded softly.  
  
Zell grumbled, Seifer didn't really give a damn. He wanted silence too, so he could think.  
  
"Quistis...?" Zell asked. She let out a deep breath, trying not to yell.  
  
"Yes, Zell? What is it?"  
  
"Are you sure we should be doing this? We were stationed in Balamb to gather info. Cid and Squall never said anything about chasing mystery men in black to who knows where. How do we even know he's involved in this mission at all?"  
  
"I just have a gut feeling Zell, and I don't normally question those. Besides, we did nothing in Balamb. The only thing the occupants knew was that they were scared. Oh, did you find out anything from your mother? I forgot to ask before, since you were too busy with a hot dog." Quistis' voice was monotonic. Seifer snickered silently, causing a flush to rise up Zell's neck.  
  
"No, Ma doesn't know anything. She told me 'go find that big, tall man that always says ya know, he might know something.' Sounds like Raijin."  
  
"Definitely," Quistis agreed.  
  
"Hey, come on people. What could Raijin know about producing poisonous fish, or whatever? What could Raijin know about *anything*?"  
  
"Seifer, I realize Raijin is your friend, but that doesn't give him special rights. We're not saying that he is behind this, but you must keep an open mind."  
  
"Fine, but I'm telling you, it's not him...hey, stop rowing."  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"My oar is caught on something, it's too dark to see what. Either of you have a flashlight?"  
  
"I do!" Zell announced.  
  
"Well get it out!" Seifer snapped.  
  
Zell opened his bag, and felt around in it for a few moments until he victoriously pulled out the flashlight. He handed it to Seifer, who turned it on and examined the caught oar.  
  
"Holy Hyne..." he whispered.  
  
"What is it?" Quistis asked.  
  
Seifer looked up, and despite the darkness, the pair's eyes locked. Quistis could just make out a tinge of sadness in Seifer's emerald eyes.  
  
"...It's a body..."  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
The Master Fisherman had had a long day. The fish were biting like mad, and he had just called it a day 20 minutes ago. He had cleaned up the last of his equipment and was stretching when a small rowboat pulled up.  
  
A slim blonde woman climbed onto the docks first. He vaguely remembered seeing her around town before. She didn't notice the fisherman.  
  
The two men in the boat carefully carried something out, dropping it gently on the dock. The taller of the men walked to the woman and whispered something, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at whatever it was they brought on land. She shook her head and shrugged, crossed her arms.  
  
The shorter man walked up to the two now. Him, the Master Fisherman could hear.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GONNA DO?!"  
  
He noticed the woman put a finger to her lips and the tall man smack the shorter one on the back of the head. This is when the fisherman decided to make his presence known.  
  
"Excuse me, young folks, is there something I can help you with?"  
  
Seifer and Zell exchanged slightly fearful glances. Quistis maintained her composure and stepped forward. She forced a smile.  
  
"Pardon us, sir... my husband and I," she threaded an arm through Seifer's "are on our honeymoon. My brother," she gestured towards Zell "and I are terribly close, and he wanted to see me all the way here before leaving. However, our wedding night is ruined, because our boat bumped into this...cadaver...on our way here. We felt we couldn't just leave it there, bobbing in the ocean, so we dragged it aboard in hopes it could be sent somewhere, for a proper burial."  
  
The fisherman bought every word. He gave a sad, sympathetic smile.  
  
"Yes, bodies have been washing up more and more often lately, I'm afraid. Nobody knows why...I'm so sorry that this happened to you, and on a wedding night to boot! Let me make it up to you."  
  
"Oh yeah? How?" Seifer asked, interested.  
  
"I'll talk to the hotel owner and see you have the finest honeymoon suite there is, for free! Your brother can have his own room, too, of course."  
  
Quistis' eyes widened.  
  
"No...that's really not necessary..." she tried to begin.   
  
"Nonsense! It's the least I can do. I'll go find someone to...take this poor guy away...you kids go wait for me at the hotel." He ran off without waiting for a response.  
  
Seifer grinned at Quistis as she frowned at him.  
  
"Hey, that's what you get for lying. Come along, *brother in law* and my dear little *wife*..."  
  
He took each one by an arm, and dragged them towards the hotel. 


	5. Tyrant

Quistis jingled the keys in her right hand as she and Seifer walked, in silence, to the luxury suite room. Moments earlier they dropped Zell off at his room, all the way down the hall, so he would not "disturb" the "newlyweds". Zell suggestively winked at Quistis right before he closed the door.  
  
Needless to say, she was in a rather foul mood.  
  
Arriving at the room, she slammed the key into the slot and twisted sharply. Instead of twisting the knob and pushing it open, she kicked the door and stormed inside.  
  
Seifer whistled, placed the two bags by the door, and closed it. Then he proceeded to leap onto the (huge) bed. Crossing his arms behind his head, Seifer closed his eyes and grinned to himself. Then he called out to Quistis in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Coming to bed soon, sweetie?"  
  
"Shut up, Seifer. Okay, I made a dumb mistake, and you've had your nice little laugh over it. We have a mission to complete. We found a dead body just a couple hours ago that most likely is linked to this. I'm going to go call Squall now and tell him of our situation. Then I am getting changed and going to sleep. I don't want any more wisecracks about being "married" or any grief about having to share a bed. Got it?"  
  
"God woman, married one day and you're already a control freak," Seifer replied with a wide smile. Quistis sighed, sat on the edge of the bed, and picked up the phone. She dialed Squall's familiar number, and listened to it ring.  
  
"Commander Leonhart speaking."  
  
"Squall? It's Quistis."  
  
"Quistis? How is your mission going? I'm sorry you got stuck with such a boring one this time..."  
  
"No Squall...things are actually getting pretty interesting. We're in FH right now."  
  
"What...? But I thought you were stationed in Balamb."  
  
"Yeah..."   
  
Quistis told him the whole story, while Squall listened patiently. He was somewhat angry that the three had just left without contacting Garden, angry that they took the simple job they were supposed to do to a higher level. Quistis argued back that it is a SeeD's job to take the best possible action.  
  
Seifer grunted from beside her as she said this.  
  
"Yes Squall, I'll report back often. Seifer, Zell and I will launch an investigation starting tomorrow. Goodnight."   
  
Seifer rolled over on his side as Quistis lounged back into the soft mattress with a quiet sigh of appreciation.   
  
"What kind of investigation are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, I highly doubt that they shipped the cadaver out already. This is a quiet town, I don't even know if there are any officers to close off the area, or anyone capable of performing an autopsy. In the morning we'll find out where the body is, examine it carefully for any clues. Then we'll pay a visit to Mayor Dobe and his wife and see what they know about this whole situation."  
  
"Alright..." Seifer was too tired to complain or argue.  
  
"Well, I am going to get changed then, I suggest you do so too. And get to sleep quickly, I will probably be waking you early."  
  
"You're really not gonna give me any grief about sharing a bed? Not gonna try to kick me out and make me sleep on the couch?"  
  
"Frankly, Seifer, I'm not in the mood to argue with you right now. As long as you stay on your side and don't bother me, I don't care if we share the bed."  
  
"Good, because I was gonna sleep here whether you bitched at me or not. Glad you chose the easy way."  
  
Quistis didn't bother with a response, grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom to change. Seifer simply stripped down to his boxers, and pulled the smooth, silky sheets up to his chest.  
  
The bed was easily the best he'd ever laid in.  
  
He didn't hear Quistis reenter the room, but he felt the other side of the bed squeak and bounce a little with her sudden weight upon it.  
  
"By the way Seifer...I didn't bother to bitch at you because I already knew the only one your brain is capable of listening to is yourself. Talking with you is too often a waste of time and effort."  
  
Quistis, having said her piece, leaned over and turned off the light. She had no idea that beside her, Seifer was seriously considering what she had said. Quistis had never said anything like that to him before, she was too nice. He wished that he could turn over right now to apologize for something, anything. But his pride and ego always prevented him from being a nice guy.  
  
And so that night, he was left with the familiar ache around his heart, that no one knew about or dared to look for.  
  
And the ache led to the nightmares.  
  
Always the nightmares.  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
The next morning it was actually Seifer who woke up Quistis, and not the other way around. He shook her shoulder gently. Bright blue eyes opened, that were not even clouded with sleep.  
  
Maybe that's what happens when you're a mercenary. You have to be ready to snap awake at any second and take action.  
  
She rolled out of bed without a word, and changed in the bedroom. As she came outside, Seifer was just pulling on his coat.  
  
She turned to him, feeling slightly guilty about what she said last night.   
  
"Hey, are you hungry? I am. Let's get Zell and go out to breakfast."  
  
"Ooooh, and right after we get to go search a dead body! My appetite is really up for *that*," Seifer spat out.  
  
"Okay, so neither of us are morning people. I'm sorry about my mood and comments last night Seifer. Can we forgive, forget and move on?"  
  
"...Only if you treat for breakfast..."  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
The breakfast had passed by silently. Seifer and Quistis were pretending to get along, but both were secretly still angry with each other, and themselves. And not even Zell was up to talking.  
  
Outside, they met up with the Master Fisherman, and asked to see the dead body...making up a story about how they felt guilty and responsible for his death. The fisherman, a kind-hearted man, took pity on them, and led them to the body. It was on the bottom floor of the Mayor's house, no one was quite sure where it should be placed.   
  
Quistis thanked the fisherman, and he nodded and left.  
  
The three blondes wasted no time getting started with their observations.  
  
"Quistis..." Seifer started.  
  
"Yes? Did you find something?"  
  
"I'm not positive, but I think this is the man is the one we saw yesterday in Balamb."  
  
Quistis examined his face. It did look familiar, and she felt a nauseous sensation drop into the pit of her stomach. She frowned, thinking Seifer was right. He was dressed in all black, after all.  
  
"Hmm...can one of you guys turn him over?"  
  
Zell obliged. Seifer was right beside him, looking over his shoulder, as if unsure that Zell was capable of turning a body over.  
  
"Yo, back off man."  
  
The body landed face down on the floor with a soft thump. Something tumbled out of the pockets, which Quistis picked up. It was a wallet.   
  
Seifer and Zell knelt down to examine the victim's back.  
  
"Shit..." Zell started.  
  
"A gunshot..." Seifer finished.  
  
"Um guys, I have a feeling that this is even more important. Take a look at this ID..."  
  
The picture was of a young looking man, dark brown hair and grayish eyes. An intense, serious expression.  
  
Name: Nathaniel Deling  
Gender: Male  
Age: 23  
Occupation: Classified  
Relations: Classified  
  
"Deling's son...?" Seifer pondered.  
  
"We better go talk to Dobe now," Quistis said, firmly.  
  
For once, Seifer could not find a reason to argue.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know...this chapter sucked. I'm sorry, I just found out a friend of mine got into a car accident last night, and I was writing this to keep my mind off it...but I couldn't really concentrate. That's why it's so crappy. I'll try to go back and edit it, when I am in a better state of mind. 


	6. Voice

A/N: Okay, this took me a little longer that I'd like to have updated. But the past few days have been absolute *hell* on me. But now I've got myself together, and am ready to continue Redemption once more! Oh...but just so you know...I'm basically pulling this story out of my ass as I go along. So if it seems a little scattered, or dumb, I apologize. I am also trying to make my chapters a little longer. Previous ones I have all completed in 2-3 hours each, so now I'm going to take my time a little more, making it longer and hopefully better, so I can get more nice reviews. :-D Now enough of that, on with the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Three very pissed off blondes stalked out of the mayor's house.  
  
"Honestly, is there anyone in the world who has less of an open mind?!" Quistis complained.  
  
"Tch, every time I see that bastard I hate him even more!" Zell joined in.  
  
"Man, and that shirt. Total fashion no-no," Seifer said in a high-pitched, sarcastic voice.  
  
"Well, at least we got a little bit of information out of him..." Quistis tried to say cheerfully.  
  
"You call 'I don't know anything, now get out of my house...' information?!" Seifer bellowed at her.  
  
"Well...anyway. If we want to learn more from Dobe, we may have to hire someone, a resident here that he would trust. But I'm not sure I want anyone else involved in this because it might go all wrong, and plus he really may not know anything at all... I wonder where we should go from here..."  
  
"You know, if you're gonna ramble to yourself, can you at least do it inside your head...?" Seifer suggested helpfully.  
  
"Yo man, it's not like you're helping with your dumbass sarcastic comments."  
  
"Yo man, it's not like *you're* helping with your dumbass ghetto accent!" Seifer mimicked, perfectly.  
  
"And it's not like *either* of you are helping by fighting and giving me a migraine!"  
  
"Whoa...let's all just chill..."  
  
Quistis sighed, and rubbed at her temples. Closing her eyes, she spoke in a soft tone of voice.  
  
"Zell's right, we all just have to calm down. We're all annoyed by Dobe's obvious failure to cooperate and discrimination against mercenaries. But, that's just the way some people are. I still have Nathaniel Deling's wallet, we'll study it further when we get back to the hotel. There is no way Mayor Dobe can be the only person in the world who knows *anything.* We simply have to look deeper, listen harder."  
  
"Wow. Inspirational," Seifer stated, dully. Quistis rolled her eyes.  
  
"Um...can I stay in you guy's room tonight? My bed was kinda crappy and..."  
  
"Aww, is wittle baby Zell afwaid to be awone in the dark?" Seifer pouted, while Zell flushed bright red. Quistis wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment.  
  
"Seifer, you have been an exceptional jerk today. You crammed a whole day full of annoying comments into five minutes, and I hope you've worn yourself out in the process. If you don't have something useful to contribute...then just...shut up."  
  
Seifer arched a brow and looked like he was about to offer another comment...but death glares from Zell and Quistis did indeed shut him up. For once.  
  
Zell turned and walked towards the hotel. Quistis kept an eyelock with Seifer for a moment, but then turned away as well. Seifer's face was unreadable, and the only thing she could make out in his eyes was a protective sheen. Just being around him for a few minutes was exasperating to Quistis, and wore her out more than a full day of training.  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
Back in the hotel, Quistis promptly lay on the lush, king size bed for a nap; falling asleep instantly. Seifer joined her on the bed, but made sure that he was far away from her, so she wouldn't bitch at him when she woke up. He was quite surprised that she let him share the bed with her last night, and with his "behavior problems" today, he doubted this opportunity would last much longer.  
  
"Yo, you guys are just gonna sleep on the job?!" Zell exclaimed, outraged. Quistis responded with a contented snore. Seifer simply ignored him, turned the light off, and sunk into the pillow.  
  
"Well, *I* want to do some work. C'mon guys, get up," Zell whined. Seifer grunted, and turned to the side facing Quistis. He pulled the blankets back a bit, and casually reached into her skirt pocket. He was gentle, so he wouldn't wake her. If she was startled awake and caught him with *his hand in her skirt* oh Hyne, would he be in for it. He finally fished out what he was looking for- Nathaniel Deling's wallet. He tossed it to Zell, who easily caught it.  
  
"There. Now you can look and look through that little leather object for something interesting, and. Leave. Me. The. Hell. Alone."  
  
"Cool," Zell agreed.  
  
Seifer growled lightly in response, and felt his eyelids drooping a little. Over the bed, a window was opened a crack. A small breeze blew inside, making the few loose strands of Seifer's hair raise from his forehead; and dance around a bit. He almost sighed in contentment, but did not want Zell to hear.  
  
"Seifer...dear child. You always get yourself in far over your head..." A voice, lighter than the breeze, whispered in his ear. Or perhaps, it was just inside his head. It sounded really familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.  
  
He didn't want to bother trying either, right on the verge of sleep as he was.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha...worthless fool. I hope you are awake when next we meet. I miss you so. Do you miss me too?"  
  
"Go away..." Seifer grumbled into his pillow. Next to him, Quistis tossed fitfully, rolling around, kicking a bit. Suddenly she rolled too far, right to Seifer's side of the bed. Pressed slightly into Seifer's side, her movements stopped. Still asleep, a pale, deft hand rose and fisted itself around the collar of Seifer's vest of its own accord. She nestled her head in the crook of Seifer's neck, making him open one eye half way. No reaction registered on his face, he simply closed the eye again to drift to sleep.  
  
But without him even realizing it, an arm wrapped itself around her waist.  
  
The voice gave a cruel, humorless laugh, and was gone.  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Er...herumph. Isn't this...sweet...I guess..."  
  
Quistis was the only one to wake from Zell's statement.  
  
"Huh? What is it Ze- oh...oh!" Quistis realized that she and Seifer were rather suggestively pressed up against each other.  
  
"Hyne...the bastard...invading my personal space..."  
  
"Um...Quistis. Look at him."  
  
Seifer was literally on the edge of the bed. If you simply tapped him, he would fall. Whereas Quistis was pushed against him, the area where she *should* have been sleeping completely empty.  
  
"Oh...heh heh...my, this is humiliating... Zell, please don't tell him when he gets up. I know I will never hear the end of it," Quistis pleaded, blushing.  
  
"Hmph. Seifer will never let you hear the end of anything anyway. But no, I won't tell."  
  
"Thanks..." Quistis let out a breath of air, scooting away from the tall blonde just as he started to stir. She quickly stood near Zell, smoothing her wrinkled clothes and swiftly pinning her hair in its clip. As Seifer sat up, she kept her face cool and uncaring, trying to pretend that she'd been awake for hours.  
  
"Well Seifer, finally back to the world I see."  
  
Zell turned and raised an eyebrow in amusement.  
  
"Yeah...whatever." (Seifer is a match for Squall freshly awake, eh?) "So Chicken-Wuss. Find anything interesting in that damn wallet?"  
  
Zell beamed as both Quistis and Seifer focused on him. He loved attention almost as much as Seifer did.  
  
"Well...there's not much here. Some credit cards, IDs and crap. I think the only possible leads are from a couple receipts. They're from a couple days ago."  
  
"What cities?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Deling, that's really no surprise. There is also Dollet, and Timber."  
  
"What kind of shit did he buy?" Seifer questioned attractively.  
  
"In Timber, it's from the Timber Maniacs building. Looks like he bought the latest Weapons Monthly...two Girl Next Door issues... why am I not surprised... and, some other magazine I never heard of. It's just called DDWE... weird."  
  
"I wonder what that could be...?" Quistis said, more to herself than the boys.  
  
"Hmm... it's probably nothing. But I guess you're gonna say 'Things aren't always what they seem! This might be interesting. Let's check it out!' " Seifer replied in a pitiful attempt at a girly voice.  
  
"Never talk like a girl again, it's painful. Plus, I doubt I have ever showed that much enthusiasm."  
  
"That's just 'cause the stick up your ass won't let you be enthused..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Nothing. So Chicken-Wuss, what did the guy get in Deling and Dollet?"  
  
"A large amount of some product called XaTm-666nd. The hell is that?"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha..."  
  
"What the hell is funny, Quistis?" Seifer demanded angrily.  
  
"Huh? I'm not laughing..."  
  
"What? Well, you were."  
  
"No...I really wasn't," she insisted.  
  
"Seifer, you're losing your freaking mind. Anyway, where do you think we should go first? Dollet, Deling, or Timber?"  
  
"I suggest Deling City, that would make most sense. We can try to find out what we can about this XaTm-666nd. Perhaps General Caraway would know something as well."  
  
"Rinoa's dad is retired you know, so he is not a general anymore. I was in control of the Galbadians... uh... back then. Besides, her dad hates me."  
  
"Of course, you might have hurt his precious daughter," Quistis said, rolling her eyes. "However, even though Caraway is retired, he is still respected over there. So if there is anything to be kept a secret, chances are he's tied in, in some way."  
  
"He won't tell you a damn thing if I'm with you."  
  
"Well that is easily solved. You won't visit."  
  
"Hey, wait a seco-"  
  
"Hyne, Seifer. It isn't as though you're being kicked off the mission. But if your presence will cause Caraway to withhold information, you can't be allowed to see him."  
  
"Ugh, fine. While you're at the mansion I'll try find about that X...a...whatever the hell it is."  
  
"Fine," Quistis agreed.  
  
"Yo, I just had an idea!"  
  
"Wow." Seifer said, flatly.  
  
"What's your idea, Zell?" Quistis asked, sweetly.  
  
"President Loire used to work for Timber Maniacs, right?! He might know something about this DDWE magazine, you know, if it's not new or anything."  
  
"That's right... so, after Deling, Dollet, and Timber, we'll visit Esthar I suppose. Good job, Zell."  
  
He beamed while Seifer rolled his eyes.  
  
"This is gonna be one long goddamn mission," he complained. Ignoring him, Quistis spoke again.  
  
"I think we should leave for Deling right away. Zell, you're the only one without rest, I suggest you take a nap. Hmm...the Ragnarok is at Balamb. I better call Squall and ask him to send it over on auto-pilot..."  
  
After doing the above, Quistis wished sweet dreams to Zell, and exited the hotel room. The younger man climbed into bed, while Seifer followed Quistis into the hallway.  
  
"Where are you going?" He demanded, surprising her.  
  
"Ahh! My, please don't do that. I thought I'd go out for a bite to eat and wait for the Ragnarok to arrive. Not that it is any of your business..." she trailed off, turning around and walking away. Seifer suddenly remembered something and smirked.  
  
"You know, you weren't so cold last night. I seem to remember a certain blonde instructor snuggling against another certain strong, handsome... no, gorgeous, blonde male..." he called out, enjoying himself. He saw her back tense, and she slowly turned around, eyes narrowed.  
  
"One is *not* responsible for one's actions while asleep."  
  
"Oh, I can only *imagine* what you were dreaming about," he responded, winking. "I feel so violated."  
  
"Oooh! You are so conceited!" she scowled, now walking away at a brisk pace. Seifer grinned, and yelled after her, loud enough for the entire hotel to hear.  
  
"Hey honey! For what it's worth, I loved it too!!!"  
  
She ignored him and disappeared into the elevator. The last thing he saw was her flushed, angry face. Satisfied that he got the last punch in, Seifer whistled and waltzed back into the hotel room.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha... Oh, Seifer. Your arrogance has always been refreshing."  
  
"Thank you!" Seifer said, thinking nothing of the voice.  
  
But for whatever reason, he was inclined to lock the hotel door behind him. 


	7. The Game of Love and Chance

A/N: I am purposely avoiding the mission in this chapter. I'm using chapter 7 to try and push Quistis and Seifer's relationship up a little. Then we'll get into the whole poisonous fish, DDWE magazine, and XaTm-666nd thing (whatever the hell that is.) Well, enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Two Days Later  
  
Time: 3:00 a.m.  
  
Location: Deling City Hotel  
  
  
  
  
  
Quistis couldn't seem to sleep. For a while, she listened to Zell's steady breathing from her left, trying to get her own to match. She could tell that on her right, Seifer wasn't sleeping either. However, she was still angry at him from two days earlier, when he yelled out about her for everyone to hear.  
  
When she had gotten out of the elevator back in FH, the hotel owner, who apparently heard Seifer even three floors down, had given her a pitying look, and patted her back gently.  
  
"Your husband is one of *those* kind of men, isn't he? Don't worry sweetheart, so is mine. Feel free to talk to me any time you like."  
  
Quistis didn't know if she had ever been more humiliated.  
  
She also knew how to hold a grudge. She completely ignored him unless conversation was related to their mission. And when that happened, she was crisp, cold, and professional.  
  
Seifer had never taken kindly to being ignored. He tried every trick in the book to get her to take notice and yell at him, smile at him. He was loud and cruel, trying to get her angry. He scrounged everywhere for jokes that she really *did* want to laugh at, but didn't allow herself.  
  
She thought he had given up when she suddenly smelled cigarette smoke.  
  
"Are you insane?! What are you doing smoking in bed, don't you know how dangerous that is?!"  
  
"Aha, I knew that would get you!" Seifer exclaimed triumphantly. He grinned smugly at her, and smashed out his cigarette in the ashtray next to his bed.  
  
She tried to stop herself, she really did, but she burst out into storms of giggles. Perhaps it was because it was 3 in the morning and she had all of 5 hours sleep in the past few days. Perhaps the complimentary hotel wine she enjoyed before hadn't quite worn off yet. Or perhaps, she missed talking to Seifer.  
  
Yeah right. The booze definitely hadn't worn off yet.  
  
Seifer looked surprised, not expecting her to act in any way other than anger. Suddenly, her giggling ceased, and turned stone serious.  
  
"Seifer, when did you start smoking?"  
  
"...Why?"  
  
"Just curious."  
  
"I think it was around a month after the Sorceress War... I was kind of going through a rough time back then," he muttered. Quistis felt a twinge of sympathy.  
  
"I can imagine," she said, keeping her voice kind but not pitying. She knew he hated that even more than being ignored. "Have you ever talked with anyone about it?"  
  
"What do you mean, a shrink?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking just a friend..."  
  
Seifer snorted in disgust.  
  
"A friend, Quistis? The only friend a lapdog has is its master, and she's dead."  
  
"What allure did you see in Ultimecia? She manipulated you, took you for a fool, yet you followed on blindly." Quistis immediately realized that was the wrong thing to say and winced, preparing herself for his onslaught.  
  
Nothing but silence reached her ears, and she opened her eyes in confusion.  
  
Seifer now stood by the bay window, looking out upon the city that never slept. When she spoke again, she could see his muscles bunch up under his thin black shirt.  
  
"...I'm sorry, that was not right for me to say. It's all in the past now."  
  
To her surprise, Seifer chuckled.  
  
"I bet you've been wanting to say that for a while. Proud of yourself?"  
  
"...No, I feel really bad about it," she reluctantly admitted. He turned to her, shaking his head.  
  
"Don't. It *was* all in the past, but I never even acknowledged it. Ultimecia manipulated me, but that doesn't clear the blood from my hands. I'm even stained with your blood...Quistis."  
  
By this time, she had stood and walked to his side. He looked down at her, face neither angry or upset. His complete lack of expression frightened her, and at that moment she would have given anything to hear him scream, punch her, burst into tears or laughter.  
  
His eyes gleamed strangely as he placed a hand on her shoulder, slipping the smooth material of her nightshirt down slightly. It revealed a smooth, pale shoulder. A slender scar ran across it, that was fading to a dull pink with age. He gently traced it with his finger.  
  
"I did this," he chuckled, for some reason finding it amusing. "Did it hurt?"  
  
"Well, I wasn't really concentrating on that at the time," she frowned.  
  
Seifer allowed his hand to linger a moment longer before dropping it back to his side.  
  
'An excuse to touch her...?' a voice laughed harshly at him. 'She wouldn't want you, Seifer. You belong only to me.'  
  
'Great, now I'm hearing voices too? How much more fucking insane can I get?' he thought to himself.  
  
"Seifer... I realize this is difficult to talk about, but this has been on my mind a long time now," she spoke, shaking him from his thoughts.  
  
"Oh...okay I guess. What?"  
  
"Why did you come back to Garden?"  
  
"That's easy enough. What the hell do you think there was left for me? Raijin and Fujin weren't well known, so they were able to get good jobs somewhere. Hyne, I don't even remember where they are now, we kinda lost touch. But, I was known everywhere. People I never saw before wanted me dead. Garden was my last resort." He snorted suddenly. "I don't wanna admit it, but I know they just let me back out of pity, I used that to my advantage."  
  
Quistis, reminded of Raijin and Fujin, made a mental note to track them down.  
  
"Garden does not pity you."  
  
"Yes it does."  
  
"No it doesn't."  
  
"Yes...it does."  
  
"No, it doesn't!!!"  
  
"Hyne, what are we, two year olds?! This isn't going anywhere," he growled.  
  
"You're right. Let's just drop it... there must be something else to talk about."  
  
"Nothing we could agree on."  
  
"Well then... why don't we play a game?" she suggested.  
  
"...A game?" he repeated, arching a brow. "You really are a two year old." Quistis rolled her eyes.  
  
"I meant, a card game. Play Triple Triad?"  
  
"A busy woman like you has time for cards?"  
  
"Oh... I play a game here and there..." she said evasively, smoothing down her hair and looking to the side.  
  
"...Uh huh. Okay Trepe, you're on. Rules?"  
  
(Notes: Forgive me if my rules are sloppy, I never pay attention and just play whatever...)  
  
"Well, let's keep it simple. Open, Same Plus?"  
  
"Fine. You pick first," he said casually. Both of them plopped down and sat cross-legged on the floor.  
  
Quistis intentionally took her time choosing from her deck, wanting to grate Seifer's nerves. She was apparently succeeding.  
  
"Can you hurry up? The sun's gonna be up before this game's over," he complained. Quistis looked up, a smile tugging at her lips. She chose her cards.  
  
Ultima Weapon, Gilgamesh, Shiva, Leviathan, and Seifer. He smirked as he looked down on his own face.  
  
"Oooh, you got my card," he smirked handsomely.  
  
"Indeed. One of my favorites," she teased.  
  
"I certainly hope so," Seifer raised his head proudly. Then he laid out his own, fairly solid, set of cards. After considering for a moment, he laid down the Quistis card and checked for her reaction.  
  
She looked up, grinning, with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Oooh, you got my card," she mimicked him. He smirked and winked.  
  
"Can't play a game without my favorite card. It's my good luck card," he snickered.  
  
"Oh, you're such a horrible actor. Like I can't sense your sarcasm," she frowned half-heartedly, trying to look angry. "Let's begin!"  
  
Quistis was confident that she would win, and laid down cards haphazardly. She was also a bit rusty, and Seifer jump and stomped all over it. The game turned out to be a draw. Quistis was surprised.  
  
"...A draw? My, this is rare..."  
  
"I thought you only played a game here and there?"  
  
"Well, perhaps that was understating it a little..."  
  
"You want a rematch?"  
  
"...Sure," she replied.  
  
Match over match they played, neither winning or losing. Both were becoming increasingly irritated.  
  
'This is so boring...' Seifer heard in his ear. 'Place the girl's card in the middle and get it over with...'  
  
(Notes: Woo, the mystery voice knows how to play cards.)  
  
Seifer obeyed, placing Quistis' card in the center, flipping over three of hers. She reeled back in surprise.  
  
And the deadlock ended.  
  
"...Well done," she said, wide-eyed. "Choose your card..."  
  
"Well I won't take the Seifer card, you might miss it too much," he grinned. She sighed.  
  
"Hmm... I just can't seem to choose... eenie meenie miny moh..."  
  
"Just pick one!" she exclaimed. Seifer laughed, reveling in his triumph.  
  
"Now, now, calm down. I'll take... Shiva."  
  
"...Shiva?" she almost whimpered. That card was a special favorite of hers.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Maybe one day you'll win it back!" He guffawed, while she huffed, and after handing him the card, turned her back on him.  
  
"Aww, don't be a bad loser," he reprimanded, putting one hand on her back.  
  
"... ... ..."  
  
She didn't shrug his hand off. Intrigued, he placed the other hand near her neck, where she had been injured by a T-Rexaur. (Remember? Way back in the first chapter) Her body tensed this time.  
  
"That still hurts, eh?"  
  
"...A little bit. I just get a headache sometimes."  
  
Without another word, Seifer started to massage her neck gently. She stiffened even more.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Making up for winning that game. Just relax."  
  
"... ... ..."  
  
He moved down to her shoulders, kneading her firm flesh. Then he ran his fingers teasingly down her biceps. She closed her eyes, and leaned back towards him. He smirked.  
  
Seifer lowered his hands again, rubbing the sides of her ribcage. Receiving a positive response, Seifer worked at her waist.  
  
Quistis had never had a massage before, and it felt wonderful. She was utterly at peace as Seifer relaxed her muscles. She was grogglily aware when he stopped and chuckled.  
  
"Enjoy that?"  
  
"Mmm..."  
  
"See how nice I can be when you're not a bitch?"  
  
"Mmm..."  
  
"We should go to bed now. We *do* have work to do tomorrow, you know."  
  
"...Screw it..." she sighed, and fell back, into him.  
  
She was asleep, arms wrapped loosely and uncaringly around his waist. Her hair tumbled in her face and around her shoulders.  
  
Seifer sighed as his heartbeat fluttered suddenly. Not waking up, she picked up her light form, and tucked her into the bed. Never had he done anything so...tender. He hated it. He felt like a sissy.  
  
He hated every feeling she ever caused to stir within him.  
  
But no matter how many times he tried to tell himself to, he just could not bring himself to hate Quistis Trepe. 


	8. Chemical Reactions

Notes: I am SO sorry this took me awhile to update- I've been busy with school and Christmas and crap... but then I realized that today is Seifer's birthday so I just had to write chapter 8. Oh, later on I'm also probably gonna change the chapter titles because...they suck.  
  
Meaningless announcement that no one will care about: I've also been busy because I've been playing FF6 a lot and I BEAT IT!! This makes me the conqueror of Final Fantasy 6,7,8 and 9! I'm so proud of myself!! :-D :-D :- D  
  
Happy Birthday Seifer! I love love love love love love love love you!! ::swoon::  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Quistis, I hate hats..." Seifer whined loudly, pulling the plain black baseball cap off, causing his hair to stick up in several directions.  
  
She sighed, gently slapping his hands away. Then she took the hat back, pulling it down far so it hooded his scar and made his bright eyes take on a darker shade.  
  
"You were the one who insisted visiting with us to Caraway. If we are to get any information at all out of him, he can't recognize you. Your hair, eyes, and scar are dead giveaways..."  
  
"Nag, nag, nag..."  
  
"Well maybe I should just lock you in your room as punishment for being a bad boy. Like it or not, Seifer, right now I am in charge. Bringing you with us is a huge risk and you are lucky that it is one I'm willing to take. But you're going to have to behave, and you. Have. To. Wear. The. Hat. Because I said so. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, mistress," he grumbled, adjusting the hat to his liking.  
  
"Seifer, you can still see your scar that way..." she reprimanded. She leaned over him to fix the hat again.  
  
"Yo Quis, I got dinn- Whoa! S-Sorry... I didn't know you uh... had a man in here..." Zell suddenly bounded into the hotel room.  
  
Quistis stood up straight again and turned to Zell with a puzzled look on her face. Seifer, who was sitting on the end of the bed, raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Come on Chicken-wuss. You and me both know that Instructor is too much of a prude to ever have a man anywhere."  
  
"Seifer? That you? Dude, you look so different."  
  
Seifer, who besides sporting the new black cap, had shed his trench coat. Quistis had adorned his outfit so that he would look like any normal teenager. He now wore a black, hooded sweatshirt, and loose denim jeans.  
  
"I'm not a prude..."  
  
"Yeah, sure..." Seifer dismissed her statement. "Let's eat and go."  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
Quistis raised her eyes, taking in the mansion and all of its glory.  
  
"Man, this house is so goddamn cool!" Zell gushed. "I can never get over it. Rinoa is so lucky."  
  
"... ... ..."  
  
Seifer was strangely silent. He scratched at a nonexistent itch on his arm.  
  
(Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. This sucks. Rinoa...)  
  
"Remember Seifer, your name is now Scott. You are a new SeeD. Try to disguise your voice if you can, Caraway was a general, he isn't stupid."  
  
"... ... ..."  
  
(Everything has changed. Visiting this house isn't a pleasure trip anymore. Rinoa is with Squall and that is that. So why is it so hard to accept?)  
  
"Seifer, did you even hear a word I've said?"  
  
"The name's Scott, Instructor. What, now you've been with so many men you can't remember their names anymore?"  
  
Quistis rolled her eyes and headed for the double doors. Zell sent him a 'you are so annoying' look and followed.  
  
(Scored a cheap shot again. You are such a bastard.)  
  
"Ah, Miss Trepe, Master Dincht. Please follow me."  
  
Seifer sighed, and jogged to catch up with Zell and Quistis.  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Good evening, sir," Quistis saluted.  
  
"Ah, nice to see you again Quistis, Zell, and... ah..."  
  
"Scott. I'm new." Seifer tried to make his voice sound a little higher than usual, like a young, new SeeD should. Caraway's face registered no recognition.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, Scott," Caraway shook his hand warmly. Seifer bit at his tongue to keep insults from pouring out. "Now, what is the nature of this visit?" He asked Quistis.  
  
"I'm afraid this isn't just a friendly get together, sir..."  
  
"Oh no. Is Rinoa okay?"  
  
Seifer scowled and shoved his hands in his pockets at the name. Caraway didn't notice. Quistis laughed, albeit nervously.  
  
"No, no, nothing like that. The three of us are on a mission, we were hoping that you might be able to help us."  
  
"Well, I'll try to."  
  
Zell stepped forward, and handed Caraway the issue of DDWE.  
  
"Can you tell us anything about this magazine?" he asked. Caraway furrowed his brow and thumbed through the magazine.  
  
"This is...an underground magazine. And it's coded. But I do know what the title means..."  
  
"What is it?!" Zell demanded. The ex-general looked up.  
  
"...It's called Deling's Dream Won't End."  
  
"The hell kind of gay name is that?"  
  
"Call it what you will. Vinzer Deling was a dictator, but if he didn't have *some* supporters, he would've been overthrown long before he was killed. He had a son, whom I have heard has formed a small group, trying to get himself enough power so that he would be in control. Like father, like son I suppose."  
  
"What is Deling's 'dream'?" Quistis asked thoughtfully.  
  
"What else?" Seifer accidentally lapsed into his usual, arrogant tone of voice. "He wants... wanted... to rule the world. I know that sounds cliche, but it is a dream that'll never end as long as there are greedy people out there."  
  
"What do you mean 'wanted'?" Caraway inquired. Seifer looked surprised at himself, coughed, and turned to Quistis for help. Nathaniel Deling had only been identified by them, FH was a small town, and no one else knew. Quistis looked annoyed, and made a mental note to scold Seifer later.  
  
"Nathaniel Deling has been murdered. Um... the papers haven't released it yet, but we were able to... dig up the information."  
  
(Damn. She's a horrible actress.) Seifer thought to himself.  
  
Luckily, though, Caraway bought it.  
  
"I see. I assume they don't know who the murderer is?"  
  
"No..." Quistis shook her head. "Nobody knows."  
  
Caraway suddenly looked troubled. He scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Forgive me for changing the subject. Scott, are you sure we haven't met before?"  
  
"Uh no, I don't think so sir..." Seifer went back to the fake voice.  
  
"Strangest thing, you remind me so much of one of my daughter's ex- boyfriends... a real bastard, that one was... no offense."  
  
Quistis sensed that Seifer was about to burst, and jumped to the rescue.  
  
"General, I apologize, but there is something else we wish to discuss with you," she said hurriedly.  
  
"Go ahead. I'll help in any way I can." His response was genuine, and Quistis gave a pert nod.  
  
"Zell?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ask him about that... other thing. I forget the exact name."  
  
"...Oh yeah! Do you know anything about some substance called XaTm-666nd?"  
  
Caraway rubbed his chin, deep in thought.  
  
"XaTm-666nd is a powerful chemical. I wanted for the Galbadian Army's ultimate weapon, X-ATM092. There is something in that chemical that makes certain things... invincible. I thought that perhaps my machine would be one of these. However, as Ms. Trepe demonstrated, my big metal spider wasn't invincible, after all." Caraway grinned as Quistis became flushed. Seifer crossed his arms and looked at the floor.  
  
"What would happen if say, a human, were to somehow take this chemical in?" He asked. Caraway turned to him, the grin replaced with seriousness.  
  
"They would die."  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
"What do we do next, Quistis?" Zell asked from his bed.  
  
"We should find out who killed Nathaniel Deling. It couldn't have been the XaTm-666nd, because he had a gunshot wound."  
  
"What if the bullet was infused with it?" Seifer asked. Quistis shrugged.  
  
"The gun would have done the job either way. Why bother infusing a chemical?"  
  
"Just to make sure he died. Some people survive gunshots."  
  
"Perhaps. But we won't be able to figure that out unless an autopsy is performed. I think we should look for the killer."  
  
"Man, you really wanna play detective, don't you?" Seifer smirked. "Anyway, I agree with Trepe. But how are we gonna do it? What leads do we have?"  
  
"Maybe we should try that support group that Nathaniel Deling was supposed to have formed," Zell suggested.  
  
"But if they supported Deling, why would they shoot him?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Either they were betraying him, or weren't even loyal to begin with," Seifer countered. He walked over to the hotel's mirror and pulled off the baseball cap. Frowning, he smoothed his hair back down to perfection. "This is why I hate hats," he grumbled.  
  
"I thought you looked rather nice in it..." Quistis stated airily, gaining a surprised reaction from the blonde man.  
  
"Oh really?" Seifer cockily sauntered back over to Zell and Quistis. "I guess I have to wear it all the time then. I will do what mistress says."  
  
"Tch, stop flirting with each other. It's disgusting."  
  
Seifer winked at Quistis.  
  
"Some-body is jeal-ous," he called out in a sing-song way.  
  
"Hell no. I got my sweetie back at Garden."  
  
"...Your sweetie?" Quistis giggled, Seifer guffawed. Zell blushed.  
  
"Okay now, back to being serious. I think it would be a good idea for us all to assume false identities and search for members of this support group. Does everyone agree?"  
  
"Sure!" Zell quickly agreed, glad that the conversation had strayed from ridiculing him.  
  
"Fine." Seifer seemed slightly less enthusiastic.  
  
"Well, I'm going to take a shower," she announced and walked away.  
  
"...No peeking!" She smirked at Seifer. (Hee hee, she sounds like Aeris!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope that was enjoyable. Happy Holidays everyone! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEIFER!! 


	9. Hunted Down

"Oh Connie, you're so beautiful. I think I'm in love with you!"  
  
(We met ten minutes ago. Honestly, what I have to endure just because of SeeD...) Quistis thought bitterly to herself.  
  
"Thanks, David, I ah... like you too..."  
  
David gazed down at Quistis, adoration clearly shown in his eyes. He was around 17 years old, tall and lanky. At the Dance or Drop club, (where she, Seifer, and Zell were currently playing undercover detectives) David had shyly approached her, to ask for her name and a dance.  
  
He grinned boyishly, lacing their fingers together. He tried to lead her in a slow dance, despite the loud pumping music around them. She had been accepting it with a patient smile, until he crushed her foot.  
  
"Excuse me, David...I must go to the ladies' room."  
  
"Please, allow me to escort you," David offered his arm in what he hoped was a charming manner.  
  
(Dammit. No faction would ever let this kid be a member.)  
  
"That's all right, this is really something a girl has to do by herself..." Quistis flirtatiously flipped her hair and batted her eyes, hating herself in the process. David looked disappointed, but got the picture.  
  
"O-Oh...sure...nice meeting you Connie..." David hung his head and walked away slowly. Quistis felt a little bit bad for him, but that did not override the relief that he was gone. She sighed, and tried to push her way through the throng of dancers.  
  
In the corner of her eye, Quistis thought she saw a tall blonde. Namely, Seifer. She decided to head in that direction.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!"  
  
"Oh, I'm so sor-Rinoa?"  
  
"Quistis?"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing. Squall, come over here!"  
  
Squall soon came into Quistis' sight. He was holding two glasses of champagne high over his head, threading his way through couples, and muttering apologies when he couldn't completely evade them. Suddenly, Seifer came running up, slamming into Squall from behind. The champagne tipped and drenched Squall's hair.  
  
"Ahh! You stupid son of a... Seifer...?"  
  
"Hey, fancy seeing you two here. I'd love to chat, but I need Quistis."  
  
"What are you two doing here?! You're supposed to be on a mission." Squall's face was stern.  
  
"Are you two on a date?" Rinoa giggled.  
  
"No!" Quistis blushed, while Seifer rolled his eyes.  
  
"Can't explain now. Chicken-wuss found some whore who probably knows...what we're looking for. Come on." Without waiting for her to respond, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her away from Rinoa and Squall.  
  
"What was that about...?" Squall pondered.  
  
"I still think they were on a date," Rinoa shrugged. "Who cares, they can talk about it later. Let's dance."  
  
"...Whatever."  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
"So, Elsa... those are my friends," Zell gestured to the approaching Quistis and Seifer. "See how eager they are to meet you?"  
  
"The guy is cute," Elsa purred. To her, Quistis might as well have been invisible.  
  
"That's Scott. He's uh, taken. Yeah."  
  
"I think I can take care of that..." she smirked, and quickly ran her fingers through her short, brown hair. "Do I look gorgeous?"  
  
(Oh please. That is pathetic.) Zell snorted to himself.  
  
"Yeah. You look fine," Zell tried to make his voice sound convincing.  
  
"Of course I do!" Elsa gave a high pitched giggle, and Zell clenched his fists.  
  
(Won't kill...just think of the mission.)  
  
As soon as Seifer and Quistis were in front of her, Elsa crossed her legs, allowing her skirt to ride high. She smiled easily at Seifer, and batted her thick eyelashes as he grew increasingly uncomfortable. However, he refused to let it show, and smirked smugly at her.  
  
"This is Scott and Connie. Guys, this is Elsa."  
  
"Hi." Her greeting could have been directed to both of them, but her gaze was locked on Seifer. Quistis felt an unreasonable jealousy surge within her.  
  
"Hey." Seifer replied, flatly. "C.W. You said this girl knows something?"  
  
"Yeah," Zell replied. "She says she knows this-"  
  
"I know a lot of things," Elsa interrupted, letting her tongue flick out and drag across her lower lip.  
  
Seifer's arm snaked around Quistis' waist, pulling her to his side. Choosing to play along, she reached up with her right hand and gently scratched at Seifer's upper chest. Elsa sneered in disgust, and leaned far back in her chair with a sigh.  
  
"Suppose you are taken. A pity. So what is it you want to know, handsome?"  
  
"We're looking for some guys who are members of this secret club supporting Deling. Do you know anyone like that?"  
  
"I do. But why do you want to know?"  
  
"That's classified. Can you just tell me? Please?" Seifer pouted, knowing it would work.  
  
"Oh, what girl could resist that face? I had sex with this guy, like, a month ago. His name was something-or-other Detrimal. He was drunk as a skunk, and kept talking on and on about some Deling secret society or whatever. I'm pretty sure he was in charge of it. He was a real weirdo, but a *great* lay," Elsa gushed.  
  
"We'll keep that in mind," Quistis deadpanned.  
  
"Where does this guy live?" Zell asked.  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"Didn't you go to his apartment?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Nah..." Elsa waved her hand around in a flippant manner. "We did it in the back of his car."  
  
(...How elegant.) Quistis thought to herself.  
  
"Well, do you remember what his car looked like?" Seifer's voice sounded disgusted.  
  
"Hmm...let me see. I remember it was an olive green color. Pretty old, a piece of crap really. The left headlight is broken. Sorry, but that's all I can remember."  
  
"That's plenty. Thanks." The words were there, but Seifer's tone didn't sound very thankful.  
  
"Hey, no problem sugar."  
  
  
  
*~* Three Days Later *~*  
  
  
  
Quistis had wanted to call Squall for the past few days, so she could explain that night at Dance or Drop and inform him of the progress on the mission. However, she couldn't get a hold of him, and eventually gave up trying.  
  
It had taken them a little bit, but the three blondes finally hunted down the old, unreliable looking green car that Detrimal and Elsa had sex in. It was parked in front of a rundown apartment building.  
  
Since Detrimal had appeared to have an appreciation for easy girls, Quistis was elected to approach the man.  
  
Seated on the hood of the car, in as skimpy an outfit her dignity would allow, Quistis sent a death glare at Seifer and Zell, who were comfortably eating lunch at an outdoors restaurant, conveniently located across the street. The two men exchanged a look and comment too quiet for her to hear, but she had no trouble making out the loud laughs that followed. She gave an irritated huff, dangled her legs from the side of the car, waiting for Detrimal to come out and confront her.  
  
(This could take hours...) she thought unhappily, staring at her knees. (I hope that Elsa girl wasn't just sending us on a wild goose chase. I'm sure she gets around well enough...it could be any guy that owns this car...)  
  
"Excuse me, miss. I believe you're on my car." Quistis looked up to see a man in his mid twenties. He had long, sandy blonde hair, light brown eyes, a strong build. His face was unshaven; handsome, in a rugged way. Quistis quickly faked a delighted grin, and swiftly hopped off the car.  
  
Seifer and Zell were watching intently from across the street. The plan had been for Quistis to hit on Detrimal until she was invited into his apartment. They would casually follow behind, and wait outside the door while she gathered as much information as possible. They were there to make sure Quistis didn't slip up, to rush inside, in case she seemed to be in trouble. If it came up, the three decided that Detrimal can be killed...but hopefully it would not come to that.  
  
"Hi! Are you... Detrimal?" she tried to keep her voice low and seductive.  
  
(I can't believe I'm doing this. Zell, Seifer... damn you.)  
  
Across the street, Seifer wasn't surprised to see Detrimal look Quistis up and down approvingly. However, he felt himself fill with an unexpected anger, and dug his nails into his palms to control it.  
  
"Eddie Detrimal...at your service." He sounded interested.  
  
Seifer couldn't quite make out the rest of the conversation, but it didn't take long at all before Detrimal's arm was slung around Quistis' shoulders; leading her into the building.  
  
At the entrance, Quistis turned halfway and waggled her index finger at Zell and Seifer, signaling for them to follow. The pair disappeared inside.  
  
(Three minutes...not bad, Quistis. Wasn't sure you had it in you.)  
  
Seifer's thoughts were disrupted as Zell lightly slapped him on the back.  
  
"Let's go, man."  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
"So Connie, what's say you and me hop on that there bed and get to know each other a little better?"  
  
"Hee hee, that's very tempting Eddie, but I want to talk a little bit first."  
  
"...Talk?!"  
  
"Yes, talk! Tell me a little bit about yourself."  
  
"I really don't want to..."  
  
"I won't have sex until you do..." Quistis sing-songed.  
  
"Ugh. Well, I'm 25. Unemployed. I like girls...a lot..."  
  
(What a productive life. I'm impressed.)  
  
"Well, what do you do in your spare time?" Quistis asked, twirling a lock of hair. "Hee hee, besides having sex."  
  
"Well, I'm the leader of this faction...you don't really want to know about that..."  
  
"Yes, I do! Please tell me!" Quistis seemed a little too eager...  
  
"Well, okay since you're so cute...but you can't tell anybody. It's a faction supporting Nathaniel Deling, Vinzer Deling's only son. He used to be in charge, but he was recently killed... now me and my men don't really know what to do. We meet every Thursday under the hotel...we were hoping to get him into power, but now...we don't know. Some people are fighting, because they want to take Nathaniel's place now...makes me wonder about who the murderer is..."  
  
"Is your club really all men?"  
  
"Yeah, except for one girl. She's new."  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
Detrimal was beginning to look suspicious.  
  
"Connie, I'm starting to think you're not just here for sex. I've told you too much, sorry babe but I think I have to kill you now."  
  
As he lunged at her, Quistis closed her eyes and cast Ultima. He hadn't been expecting it, and flew back; hitting the wall with a sickening crack. It seemed to be in slow motion as he slumped to the floor.  
  
Quistis was checking his pulse as Seifer and Zell rushed into the room. It was faint, but there.  
  
"You okay Quistis? Sorry it took so long but the door was locked..." Zell sounded out of breath.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Doesn't look like old Detrimal is, though," Seifer whistled.  
  
"He'll live, let's just leave him. I doubt that he'll remember this...he has quite a bump on the head. I did get some useful information..."  
  
Quistis left the apartment, still talking. Seifer wasn't really paying attention and stared at the unconscious Detrimal.  
  
(So she knocked him out in one hit. Damn. And I wanted to rescue the damsel in distress.)  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: That seemed kinda... bad... Oh well, I wrote most of this at 4 in the morning. What does everyone think? 


	10. A Message

Notes: Alright! It took me a while with this chapter because I've had a *huge* case of writer's block...and sorry but this chapter seems to reflect that...but at least I'm back! Heh, I'm finally into the double digit chapters and past the 50 review mark, two major accomplishments for me. The only thing making me sad is, winter vacation has come to a close, so it's back to the hellhole for me. But enough of that, on with the chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Detrimal, you are truly pitiful," a woman clad in black stood over his awaking form. "What lengths you will go to, just to get laid! Honestly!" she chided, flipping her hair past her shoulder.  
  
"You...? What are you doing here, rookie?" Detrimal groaned, climbing to his feet and pressing a hand gingerly to the back of his head. "Oww. What the hell happened to me?"  
  
"Quistis Trepe beat the piss out of you, that's what happened. What were you thinking, spilling out all the information, simply because of a small promise of sex that wasn't meant to be kept in the first place?"  
  
"Her name wasn't Quistis, it was Connie. Stupid. Hey, how do you know what happened anyway? Are you stalking me?"  
  
(Hmm, she is kinda cute. I wonder if she'd have sex with me?) he pondered.  
  
"No, I won't have sex with you, so wipe that dumb grin off your face," she replied to his unspoken thought, ignoring his previous question completely. "As for Connie...haven't you ever heard of an alias, you fool?"  
  
"Hey! I'm the leader, and you are just a newbie! Man, women are nothing but trouble...get out of here."  
  
She ignored his command, and pressed a pale finger to her bottom lip, thoughtfully.  
  
"You are too incompetent to handle this position. That's it, I hereby appoint myself as leader."  
  
"...Excuse me?"  
  
"Your services are no longer required for my organization. Thank you Eddie, I trust I will never see you again. Don't bother showing up for the next meeting."  
  
"What?! Now wait just a sec-"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
Seifer stepped out of the shower, carefully winding a soft white towel around his waist. No one knew this about him, but he was very meticulous about his cleansing. True, the many spars and "training sessions" he had been in had caused him to get quite grimy at times, but he always scrubbed extra hard afterwards to make up for it. Perhaps all the times Matron scolded him for not washing behind his ears was catching up to him.  
  
He stood in front of the tiny hotel cosmetic mirror, and slicked his hair back in one fluid movement, causing rivulets of water to trail down his back and shoulders.  
  
Something had been bothering the hell out of him during the past couple days, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. The mission had come to an annoying standstill, the team didn't know where to go next. So they had basically been lounging around the hotel, waiting for an idea to come up and bite them in the ass.  
  
But Seifer's ass didn't have any bite marks on it.  
  
Even so, he knew that the mission wasn't the only thing on his mind. He couldn't figure out what else... or maybe, he just didn't want to admit it to himself.  
  
From the other room, Quistis gave a sigh. She was curled up on her bed, knees drawn up to her chest, glasses sliding down her nose. She was reading a book she had picked up at a dime store, an impossibly action-packed thriller, with just a tinge of romance. A real shitter, too.  
  
It was absolutely fascinating.  
  
There was only one scene that was even remotely romantic in the entire thing, but it was enough to make her fall in love with the main male character. She wished that, just once, she had a boyfriend even halfway similar to him. He was a real sweetheart, and knew all the right things to say, things that were corny in their perfection. If there was one thing Quistis Trepe longed for more than success, it would be love. A knight in shining armor. The rest of the book was about hijacking cars and blowing stuff up.  
  
Anyway, she had given up on Squall long ago. Oh sure, there was still a small spark that she held for him, one that may not ever completely leave, but Quistis figured she had pretty much doused it.  
  
Since she decided to end wasting her time yearning over him, Quistis discovered several hour slots suddenly open in her schedule. Filling them up quickly with missions, or paperwork, no one even suspected the emptiness that was slowly piling up inside of her. Whenever she seemed depressed, her friends figured it was because of the pressure of her job.  
  
And it is strange how quickly a forced smile can put someone's mind at ease.  
  
In disgust, Quistis tossed the cheap paperback across the room. Her thoughts had wandered too far from it for it to be entertaining, now. It promptly smacked Zell in the back of the head.  
  
"Seifer! I *told* you a million times already, stop throwing crap at me!! O- Oh, it was you Quistis. Heh heh, sorry."  
  
"I should be apologizing, Zell." Quistis giggled lightly. "Sorry about that."  
  
"It's okay, not like it hurt. Guess the book sucked, huh?"  
  
"I told you it would..." Seifer entered the room, clad in jeans and pulling a shirt over his head. "That shit rots your brain like candy rots your teeth, Instructor."  
  
"Reading rots your brain? Perhaps that is why you failed the SeeD exam so many times, because I know you are *such* a little bookworm."  
  
"Ouch. Low blow, Instructor."  
  
"Stop calling me that."  
  
"No."  
  
"You know what, I really don't wanna sit around and listen to you two argue all friggin night. And I'm bored, let's do something!" Zell whined, and began to shadowbox.  
  
"Alright..." Seifer agreed. "Let's play Spin the Bottle."  
  
"Oh, with three people, that's a whole lot of fun," Quistis rolled her eyes.  
  
"Truth or Dare?"  
  
"What are you, 12?"  
  
"Strip poker?"  
  
"If I didn't know better, Seifer..." Quistis began, lifting an arm and waving it slightly, "I'd say you want me."  
  
"Heh heh heh..." Zell laughed at Seifer's slightly surprised face.  
  
"Either me, or Zell..."  
  
"Gross!"  
  
"Oh yeah, Zell all the way baby..." Seifer recovered and was arrogant once more.  
  
"Sick man! You people suck," Zell stomped out of the room, into the kitchen. Seifer shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
"I guess he doesn't love me."  
  
"I can't imagine why..."  
  
"Hey, me either," Seifer smiled. "Since I'm so perfect and everything."  
  
"Yes, you definitely are," she played along.  
  
(Why can't she just let loose and joke like this more often? I almost enjoy being around her when she does...)  
  
Zell returned suddenly, a look of pure panic on his face.  
  
"What's the matter, Zell? Need a fresh diaper?"  
  
"There's no time to play your goddamn games Seifer!"  
  
"Hey, lighten up," Seifer countered, taken aback slightly. Zell always responded to his taunts with anger, Seifer was used to and enjoyed that. But was there something different in his tone now, something that sent Seifer into a state of unease.  
  
"What's the problem?" Quistis whispered, brows drawn together in worry.  
  
With a look of bitter seriousness on his face, uncharacteristic for Zell, he handed Quistis what neither she and Seifer noticed he had--their copy of Deling's Dream Won't End.  
  
The cover was plain white, the letters DDWE in a large, bold font centered on the page. A smaller, coded message was beneath it.  
  
But now there was more writing, scrawled in magenta ink. Carefully, Quistis read it aloud.  
  
'You three are hitting too close to home. Curious children must be punished. I am watching always...especially you, Seifer.'  
  
Seifer narrowed his eyes at Zell.  
  
"Is this some sick joke, Chicken-wuss?" he demanded dangerously. Zell clutched his fists, practically snarling.  
  
"Damn you, Seifer, I *won't* be your scapegoat. Why the hell would I pull a dumbass joke like this?!"  
  
"How the hell should I know! I don't know the inner workings of the mind of a Chicken-wuss!"  
  
Quistis quickly stepped between them.  
  
"Both of you, stop it now! We're allies... we're friends! Seifer, Zell definitely did not do this. I know his handwriting, and this is not it. Zell, try to keep your temper a little better. Things like this can make anyone act irrationally, so we have to stick together instead of ripping each other's heads off!" She said, trying to favor neither and appease them both.  
  
Zell, not surprisingly, was the first to back down. Biting the inside of his cheek to calm down his anger, he glared at Seifer from over Quistis' restraining arm.  
  
Seifer backed off a little, still visibly quite tense.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered under his breath. Then his head snapped up, and he placed his hands on her shoulders, shaking her a little.  
  
"Seifer...! Stop it!" Quistis protested. He stopped, slapped a hand to his forehead and began to pace.  
  
She frowned in confusion, rubbing her left shoulder.  
  
"He's completely lost it," Zell muttered, shaking his head.  
  
"I *thought* I was crazy! But...I'm not!" Seifer threw his head back, laughing gruffly. "I'm not crazy..." More disturbing laughter.  
  
"Snap out of it!" Quistis slapped him.  
  
"What the fuck was that for?" he growled, back to reality.  
  
"I don't know what was going on, but it was scaring me," her eyes narrowed. "Would you care to explain yourself?"  
  
"I've been hearing voices..." he crossed his arms. "Thought I was insane. It was some girl, she sounds familiar but I can't place her."  
  
"A sorceress can communicate telepathically..." Quistis offered.  
  
"Oh no. Man, I'm sick of this sorceress shit," Zell complained.  
  
"I know Zell. I am too..." Quistis rubbed between her eyes.  
  
"Nobody is more sick of it than I am," Seifer's voice was hollow.  
  
He reached inside his back pocket, retrieving a fresh pack of cigarettes. His hand was shaking as he brought one to his lips. Quistis felt a sharp pang of pity.  
  
She realized that though Seifer hid it well enough, he was still going through hell. Hyne knew she had gone through her share of pain, but Seifer's hurt was incomprehensible to her.  
  
How had he possibly made it this far, on his own, support scarce? No, nonexistent was more truthful.  
  
Such strength. Such incredible strength.  
  
  
  
  
  
*** Poor Seifer!! . I feel so bad for him. This chapter is shorter than I'd like... I blame the writer's block. Thanks so much, again, for the reviews, guys, and keep 'em coming! 


	11. Love or Lust

Seifer hated trains. Absolutely despised them.  
  
They must have been on ten trains in the past three days, traveling all around the world, trying to throw the sorceress - if that is what she was - off their scent. Quistis came up with it despite Seifer's protests.  
  
He tried to tell her that she was a sorceress, they could fly to the outer breaches of the earth and she could still find them if she wanted to. He also argued that he wouldn't run away from his problems. But the truth was, Quistis was very unnerved about the message left for them on the magazine. Even if it was mostly directed at Seifer, it involved her and Zell as well. Someone, apparently, wanted to get rid of the three because they were getting too close. And she was scared. Scared of what this person is capable of, and scared to find out what was trying to be covered up. So in the end, Quistis had her way.  
  
(Hyne. She's so fucking bossy! Can't even see that she's wrong.)  
  
Seifer scowled, and returned yet another cigarette to his lips. He had never smoked as much in his life as he had in the past few days. Zell was driving him crazy, Quistis was driving him crazy, and all these fucking train rides were driving him crazy.  
  
Quistis plucked the cigarette from his lips. He was so busy brooding over her bossiness, he didn't even notice her approach. Preparing a long string of curses to launch at her, she simply glared at him defiantly, and brought the cigarette to her own mouth.  
  
Seifer openly gaped as she took a long drag, without a cough.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded loudly.  
  
"You'll wake up Zell," she said emotionlessly, staring out the train's window, not meeting his gaze.  
  
"Like I care," he muttered, but lowered his voice anyway. "Since when do you smoke?"  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Then why aren't you hacking up a lung?"  
  
"My foster parents always smoked up a storm. Guess I just got used to it during the few years I lived with them," she shrugged indifferently.  
  
"... ... ..."  
  
Seifer looked her quickly up and down. She was in her pajamas - a pair of silky black pants and a black tank top. He wasn't used to seeing her in dark clothes - she looked good in them, he decided. Her hair was down and tousled, she looked entirely different than usual. He allowed her to keep the cigarette, and pulled out a new one for himself.  
  
"I'm sorry..." she said softly, tugging the cigarette from her ruddy lips and smashing it out in an ashtray on a nearby table.  
  
"Don't be. It was just one cigarette."  
  
"Not for that."  
  
"What for, then?"  
  
"Dragging you and Zell all across the world, just because I was scared," she started. "I've been thinking about it. You were right, you can't run from a sorceress."  
  
"Damn straight I was right," he snorted.  
  
"You aren't making this any easier..." she sighed, crossing her arms. "...What do you think we should do?" Her voice was starting to sound fragile, weak. Seifer didn't like that at all, and his back stiffened.  
  
"You're in charge of this, Trepe, not me."  
  
"I'm not asking for your orders. I'm asking for your opinion."  
  
"That's a first," he smirked. "I think it's time to stop this running. Where's this train headed?"  
  
"Timber..."  
  
"Timber. There will be shit to do there, right?"  
  
"We can go to Timber Maniacs...hey! Maybe there will be someone there who can decode Deling's Dream Won't End!" The familiar hopeful ring returned to her voice.  
  
"You didn't need my opinion after all," he looked away. "There aren't a lot of good things I can say about you, Quistis. But I admit that you can take care of yourself just fine."  
  
"No I can't," she crinkled her nose. "I suck at it. I just want someone else to take care of me..." she admitted, quietly cursing herself for telling him so. You just don't confide things like that to Seifer without it blowing up in your face.  
  
Seifer smiled slightly as she stared at the floor.  
  
"Quistis."  
  
"What."  
  
She refused to look back up at him, and he placed his index finger under her chin, tilting it up to look her in the eye.  
  
She was confused as she saw him lean in. Her heart was pounding erratically as his lips brushed against her own. Chaste was all it could be described as, it reminded her of walking down the street and brushing arms with a stranger.  
  
As he pulled away, her lips were trembling, eyes shut tightly.  
  
"You're not a child, Quistis," he began, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "You're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself - yes, what *you* want, dear Instructor, is love. Am I right?" He sounded confident enough that he was right.  
  
"And if you were?" she said icily, eyes still closed. "Even if I did want...love...there would be nothing you could do about it. You love yourself so much there's no room for anyone else."  
  
Stung, Seifer turned his back on her.  
  
"And you're too cold to let anyone else in, so we're both screwed. Hyne, why are you such a bitch? I didn't know I was that bad of a kisser," he growled sarcastically.  
  
"Do we have to fight?" she placed a hand tentatively on his elbow, walking around him to face him again. His eyes were hurt, hostile.  
  
"Oh sure. Now you want to get along."  
  
"Seifer...I just wasn't expecting you to kiss me. You caught me off guard. And you were right, I do want love. I just don't know where to look for it."  
  
"You never thought to look here."  
  
"You wanted me to?" she tilted her head to one side, questioningly.  
  
"No...hell, I don't even know why I kissed you. I don't like you."  
  
"Thanks," she deadpanned. "Fond of you too."  
  
"This is why we don't get along," he announced, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Why? We're too different?"  
  
"No. We're too similar," he said, searching her eyes for a reaction. He got one, but not one that he expected.  
  
She stood on her tiptoes, pulling his head roughly down to meet hers. She dug her nails into the back of his neck, insistent when he tried to pull away. He gave up, and began to work his mouth over hers. He heard her sigh in satisfaction, and smile under his lips. When the kiss ended, there was no hostility in either of them.  
  
"Smoking makes you act foolishly, Instructor," he observed with a raised brow. "Changing your mind about me?"  
  
"More like making it up..." she answered cryptically. "Oh, and you are a quite satisfactory kisser, by the way."  
  
Seifer smirked.  
  
"You think so?" he asked, trying to feign being humble.  
  
"Indeed," she suddenly turned sad. "Seifer...what are we?"  
  
"...I don't know. What do you think we should be?"  
  
"I'm not sure. We do still have a mission...getting tangled up in a relationship could complicate things."  
  
"No argument here."  
  
"Then again, one can't deny there was something behind what happened just now. I'm not sure what it was, but there was something there. Did you feel the same?"  
  
"Yeah. There was something there..." he frowned, looking down at her. "But something is just something. Don't go thinking that it's love."  
  
"I won't," she frowned. "Let's just forget this happened, for now. Once everything settles down and we get back to Garden, we can work out our feelings. Is that okay with you...?"  
  
"Suppose that is as good a solution as any..." he shrugged, looking towards Zell, sleeping on the couch in the private SeeD room for the first time. "Hey. We gonna tell Chicken-wuss about this?"  
  
"No, he'll just freak out about it."  
  
"He freaks out about anything," Seifer snorted. "Hmm. You're taking this very calmly."  
  
"What do you mean?" she furrowed her brow.  
  
"Well, you're being level headed. Actually making sense."  
  
"Imagine that."  
  
He grinned, and stretched lazily.  
  
**Attention passengers. We will be arriving at Timber shortly. Please gather your baggage...**  
  
"Okay. Let's get this sorceress or whatever, go back to Garden, and make mad passionate love to the break of dawn. Sound good?" Seifer suggested.  
  
Quistis blinked a couple times, and ignored the question. She quietly walked over to Zell to shake him awake.  
  
The train pulled into Timber Station, unaware and uncaring of what had happened between two of its passengers.  
  
  
  
  
  
Notes: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! GODDAMN WRITER'S BLOCK!! RAGE!!!! I'm sorry, I meant to have their first kiss come out SO much better than it did. I promise, once my writer's block leaves once and for all, I'll go back and edit this whole story through all it's iffy parts, and make it worthy of all the support it is getting ^_^ I love you all! You help keep me going. 


	12. Timber Maniacs

Notes: Oh, you lucky bastards. I'm writing this chapter instead of studying for my midterms. Hehe, about this, I always found the part with Squall talking to the boring editor at Timber Maniacs disturbingly entertaining for some reason, so I decided to incorporate it into here. Hmm, there might be less pages in this chapter than usual, but my paragraphs are longer so I think that makes up for it. :-D God, how I babble. Enjoy Chapter 12! Wish me luck on my tests!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quistis had known the minute she stepped into Timber Maniacs that she had made a huge mistake. Seifer had stepped in the building after her, and the cute redheaded receptionist didn't miss a beat on hitting on him. She was displeased, to say the least, at his reaction. His eyes traveled up and down the girl's slim frame, and Quistis herself couldn't help but notice that her dress was buttoned ridiculously low.  
  
"Cute boys like you are always welcome," she giggled into the back of her hand. "Feel free to look around."  
  
"Well, it is certainly nice to feel welcome," Seifer began, leering. "Sure you wouldn't like to, shall we say, show me around yourself?" He raised a suggestive eyebrow.  
  
Quistis curled her upper lip slightly in distaste, and took hold of Seifer's arm.  
  
"There's only two rooms, I'm sure we can handle the exploration on our own," she said coolly, shooting daggers with her eyes up at Seifer.  
  
Zell, who had also been at the building before, walked past them. He gazed longingly at the battle series issues stacked high all around him, but continued into the room ahead. Quistis gave Seifer one last icy look and released his arm. Faced with her withdrawing back, he couldn't help but grin. Her response to his come on had been exactly what he was hoping for. Jealousy.  
  
He'd never been inside Timber Maniacs, but from the looks of it, Quistis and Zell had and they knew what they were doing. Following them into the room, he saw that Quistis was already talking to a man near the window on the far side of the room.  
  
His eyes roved over the room, taking his surroundings in while he approached his partners and the man, who he figured was the editor. Papers were scattered everywhere, unfinished styrofoam cups of coffee littered the desks here and there. The smell of cigars hung heavily in the air. Another man, dressed in a green flannel jacket, turned and grabbed the sleeve of Seifer's trench coat as he tried to walk by.  
  
"Did you say I look like an artist?" he demanded eagerly. "As a matter of fact, I am..."  
  
"Get the hell off me," Seifer snarled as he shrugged the man off his sleeve and stalked away. "Lunatic..." he muttered.  
  
Quistis had noticed their exchange. He studied her face, expecting to see a mocking look written there. Instead, she wore a pleading one. She inclined her head towards the talking editor, eyes clearly shouting 'Save me! Please!'  
  
Seifer wondered about her behavior, but as he got close enough to hear the conversation, he got his answer. The man was going on about how in his day, he didn't have anybody to decode messages. No sir, in *his* day, they had to stay awake far into the wee hours of the night if they wanted to understand something by the next morning. Kids nowadays were just so darn lazy, he mused. Why, if he had ever slept as much as teenagers did today, his mother would just turn over in her grave...  
  
Zell stood in the corner, shadowboxing. For once, Seifer couldn't blame him. He tilted his head back with an annoyed grunt, and stared at the ceiling fan for a few long moments, letting the breeze it created cool his face.  
  
Finally, he fixed his gaze on Quistis. She, as usual, had her arms crossed. She was halfway turned from the editor, eyes focused on the floor. Once in a while, she would give a nod, as if to convince the man that she was listening.  
  
He frowned as the thought of her led to memories of the day before, their kiss on the train. He didn't regret what happened, but wondered how it had come about. Why had he suddenly felt compelled to kiss her? Why had she kissed him back?  
  
The first one really wasn't overly difficult to figure out. Quistis was an attractive woman. And the way she had looked so sad, downcast eyes and pouting lips, well it reminded him of his relationship with Rinoa. Rinoa had always looked that way after a fight with her father, turning to him for support. Seifer had never been very good with words, and the only way he knew of to comfort his girlfriend was to kiss her pain away. It always worked, maybe he thought it would be the same with Quistis.  
  
But it was different, because him and Rinoa had been in a relationship, he and Quistis were not. And he had never felt the urge to cheer her up before. In fact, before this mission, she could be bawling like the sun would never come up again, and he really wouldn't have given a damn. So why, all of a sudden, did he give a damn?  
  
As for Quistis kissing him back, who the hell knew. It was obvious that she was lonely. As far as Seifer knew, she had never had a boyfriend before. Which was surprising, because her shockingly good looks weren't something that most men would turn away. Except for maybe Squall Leonhart.  
  
How ironic that the one man she wanted was the only one who would reject her.  
  
"Oh for Hyne's sake! Will you decode this for us or not?!" Quistis suddenly demanded fiercely, startling Seifer from his reverie.  
  
The room fell silent. The editor stood openmouthed, sentence trailing off his lips. One of Zell's punches stopped in midair as he gaped at her. Seifer, however, was more amused than surprised.  
  
Her left hand was resting in the crook of her hip, her right waving in an impatient gesture. Her bright, azure eyes were narrowed into angry slits, a tiny foreign crease forming between her eyebrows. Whenever Seifer annoyed her, she would quickly come up with a caustic reply. But she had never really *yelled* at him. Come to think of it, he'd never seen her do much more than scold. She never lost her temper. It was rather entertaining.  
  
"Um, sure. I can decode this, no problem miss," the editor said meekly. "Come back tomorrow, it should be ready by then." He then turned his back on them, their signal to leave.  
  
Quistis smirked in satisfaction. It was another never-before-seen thing for Seifer, and an eerily seductive one at that. He cleared his throat, bringing her gaze to him.  
  
She shrugged and smiled guiltily.  
  
"Let's go guys," she gestured to the door.  
  
The receptionist had called out a farewell to Seifer as they left, but he barely noticed. Quistis had an unusual bounce of confidence in her stride, which intrigued him much more than a flighty receptionist did.  
  
"You're my hero, Quistis!" Zell grinned. "Man, you really shut that moron up!"  
  
"Even I can only take so much. And hey, it worked."  
  
"I wonder what's in that magazine," Zell mused, with great interest.  
  
"Don't get too excited, Chicken-wuss. You might have an accident," Seifer smirked.  
  
"Shove it, Seifer," Zell rolled his eyes. He was finally beginning to learn how to brush off Seifer's taunts. He'd need a new person to irritate soon enough. "Hey Quistis, can I use your cell phone?"  
  
"It's only for emergencies," Quistis frowned. "What do you need it for?"  
  
"Well, I kinda want to call Abby, I haven't talked to her in a really long time..." Zell referred to his library girl, a healthy flush crawling up his neck. Quistis smiled with understanding, and removed the carefully clipped cell phone from her belt.  
  
"Thanks Quis! Um, I kind of want some privacy, so I'll catch up with you guys later at the hotel, okay?" Zell didn't bother to wait for an answer, and happily bounded off.  
  
"That's your idea of an emergency?" Seifer rolled his eyes.  
  
"He misses his girlfriend," she shrugged. "I'd do the same if it were you."  
  
"Oh, would you?"  
  
"Yeah..." she said, staring at something over Seifer's shoulder. "Excuse me, Seifer. Timber holds memories for me, there's something I want to check out."  
  
"Memories such as?" Seifer prodded.  
  
"You're smart enough to figure it out," she said seriously. "And if you aren't, you can come with me. The same memory, different points of view."  
  
Seifer matched her pace as she walked towards the pub. What were these, memories of getting drunk? He had no idea about what this 'same memory' was. The hell was she talking about?  
  
He was starting to think that he wasn't smart enough to figure it out, when all of a sudden they walked through the back alley and it hit him full force. They had made the same trip together, oh, it seemed an eternity ago.  
  
She was talking about the day that started her life, and ended his.  
  
Quistis walked in silence, eyes glued to the approaching TV Station. It seemed that one eye was viewing the present, the other the past. She watched herself and Seifer run side by side, encountering security guards and quickly disposing of them. He was out to get Deling's ass, she was out to save Seifer's.  
  
She remembered that day clearly, despite the GFs. After losing her position as instructor, Quistis was appointed baby-sitter to Seifer Almasy in the disciplinary room. He'd asked her where Puberty Boy and Chicken-wuss were off to, and she could still see the mixture of anger and excitement on his face as he ran out to play hero, and earned himself traitor.  
  
She followed, knowing that he would get himself into trouble. The Garden already had a poor opinion of her abilities, and if they found out that she wasn't even capable of baby-sitting Seifer for a couple of hours, she had no hope of ever being an instructor again.  
  
Both of them stopped as they reached the entrance of the TV station. She turned to him, speaking softly.  
  
"Are you ready to face this yet?"  
  
Seifer turned, looking her up and down once before shrugging.  
  
"Can't hide from my past forever."  
  
"That's true," she agreed. "Seifer, if you ever want to talk about it, if you ever want to talk about anything...I'll listen," she offered suddenly.  
  
"...Thanks," he sighed. "I'm ready."  
  
Quistis nodded gravely. They both walked inside, ready to face the memory that neither were particularly fond of. 


	13. The Sorceress

A/N: Okay guys, please don't be really pissed at my lengthy absence. I've been brooding a lot over things, and lost complete track of time. Plus my internet and phone line has been down for about a week, driving me insane with boredom. This chapter seems a little rough around the edges since I haven't written a thing in over 3 weeks...but it's been far too long. I must go on!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Of it's own will, Seifer's hand snaked out to take Quistis' in a firm grasp. She didn't object, and with a sidelong glance at him, squeezed his fingers gently. The sight ahead of them was really quite a disturbing one.  
  
Quistis hadn't known that they had been taped that day.  
  
The Timber TV Station had been set up with at least a hundred television sets. As soon as Quistis and Seifer had walked inside, the sets turned on; each one showing a different scene from the same day. The sound had been turned off, leaving them only pictures to work out.  
  
Seifer's eye was trained on one set in particular. It was a close-up of him, an evil smirk spreading across his face as he waved a farewell to the immobile Squall and crew with his gunblade. As he turned, the camera swerved to capture Edea's image. The mask she wore only allowed her mouth and chin to be seen. In slow motion, mulberry stained lips grew into a cruel grin.  
  
As Seifer disappeared through the portal, Edea fixed the SeeDs with a false look of sympathy, smirked coldly, and followed. As she vanished and the spell was broken, the camera panned to Quistis, who darted over to examine the portal. Seifer watched as her feet were shown, traveling upwards quickly. Soon, her hips came into view, her whip tucked neatly at her side. Then came her arms, tightly crossed over her chest. Finally, the camera showed her face. A deep frown was written there. Her bright blue eyes were narrowed; in confusion or worry, Seifer could not tell. Probably a little of both.  
  
Squall looked at Quistis when Rinoa came running in. The camera was now at her back. She shrugged and walked back towards the group. Then the TV, along with all the others, faded to black.  
  
(Notes: Hot damn, who was controlling these cameras?! Sorry, I bet that was a bit boring. Let's try to get some action.)  
  
"Have some nice tele-time, kids?"  
  
Seifer released Quistis' hand and whipped around. Hyperion was out in the blink of an eye. He heard the reassuring snap of Save the Queen, backing him.  
  
Rinoa was leaning against the doorframe, blowing air over freshly manicured nails and admiring them. There were a few slight changes in her outfit. She had ditched the blue skirt, leaving her only in the black shorts and tank top. Her blue duster was the same style, but now it was black. She had also pulled her hair into a loose braid.  
  
"Rinoa?" Seifer asked in disbelief, sheathing his gunblade. Quistis hesitated a little longer, pulling her whip taut. But then she coiled it and swiftly attached it back to her belt.  
  
When she was through examining her nails, Rinoa smiled innocently and waved, approaching them. Quistis noticed that Angelo was following quietly, tail between his legs.  
  
"I knew you would come here," she said in a lofty voice. "Oh, but you took so long with that Timber Maniacs moron. You should have just come to me with all your questions. I would have been more than happy to answer them."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Seifer demanded, scowling.  
  
"Perhaps we should wait for Zell to arrive," she sighed. A piece of ebony hair escaped her braid, and she pushed it out of her eyes.  
  
On cue, Zell bounded in.  
  
"Yo guys, Abby says that Rinoa is missing! Squall is going nuts, can't find her in Garden anywhere! Where do you think she could be?!"  
  
Quistis coughed into one of her gloved hands, and jerked her thumb overtly towards Rinoa.  
  
"Oh, there you are Rin. S'up? Hey, your hair looks different..."  
  
Rinoa clapped her hands twice, quieting Zell. She raised an arm, and suddenly a throne made of intricately interwoven white feathers appeared. She seated herself comfortably upon it. Lacing her fingers girlishly over her knees, Rinoa smiled at the surprised looks on everyone's face.  
  
"A girl has to be comfortable," she shrugged. "Now. Down to business."  
  
"What the hell is up with Rin?" Zell whispered to Quistis, nudging her in the side with his elbow. She shrugged and looked at Seifer, who was just as confused as them.  
  
"Silence!" she commanded. "Seifer. About that voice you've been hearing, the one you couldn't quite place. It was me. Surprise!"  
  
"...You?! That was you?!"  
  
"Guilty," she shrugged. "At least you know you're not insane, though."  
  
"Why have you been bothering Seifer?" Quistis questioned.  
  
"I want my Knight back," she cooed. "Is that so wrong?"  
  
"Uh, yeah..." Seifer smirked. "The Knight is retired. What about Squall?"  
  
"Squall is just so...dull. Sure, he's attractive. Strong. Capable, even. But he doesn't possess half the fire you do, Seifer. And fire, intensity, is what I need right now."  
  
"Huh? I don't get it..." said a very confused Zell.  
  
Quistis frowned, trying to piece the situation together. It was clear that Rinoa had been acting very differently from her usual self. She was worried. She didn't like the foreign smirk, or unusual light in her friend's eyes.  
  
"You see, I believe I made a boo boo," Rinoa giggled. This, of course, explained nothing and only stupefied them more. "Oh man, SeeDs are dense! I suppose I will have to spell it all out for you?"  
  
"Yes, that might help," Quistis agreed.  
  
"I killed Nathaniel Deling!" Rinoa giggled at their shocked faces. "Yes, that is correct. However, I realize that I made the same mistake as Edea did. She pretended to join Vinzer Deling. She used him as the bottom rung of her ladder to power. However, even a sorceress cannot get away with doing this freely. I guess I forgot that."  
  
Rinoa paused, tapping a pale finger on her chin. She soon continued.  
  
"Edea got herself some pesky SeeDs chasing after her. I killed her victim's son, and they come after me. Only it is worse than that. Apparently, some of my 'comrades' don't like me very much. I was a new member to their group, and shortly after their leader was murdered. They grew increasingly suspicious of me. Then you three started on my trail. I want Seifer as sort of an insurance policy." She leaned forward on her throne of feathers, clasping her hands to her chest with a pleading look in her eye. "Will you help me, Seifer?"  
  
Quistis spoke up for him.  
  
"Look Rinoa, I don't know what you are trying to achieve here, or what is wrong with you. But why would Seifer help you if he was one of the people trying to hunt you down?"  
  
Rinoa snapped her head towards Quistis, eyes narrowing.  
  
"I believe it is Seifer's choice to make. So, who are you going to pick? Me or her?"  
  
Seifer glanced at Rinoa's cool, determined face. Then he turned to Quistis. Her eyes were irritated, mouth set in an insisting line. He looked toward Zell for help. He was distractedly adjusting his gloves.  
  
Sighing, Seifer pinched his eyes shut and ran a gloved finger across his scar.  
  
  
  
*** What's happening in Garden? ***  
  
  
  
Squall turned over on his back, laying an arm over his eyes to block out the sun. He had spent most of his time in his dormitory, staring at the ceiling, thumbing through Weapons Monthly, anything to get his mind off his missing girlfriend.  
  
On the night he met up with Quistis, Zell, and Seifer at a night club in Deling, he was celebrating an anniversary with Rinoa. Truthfully, he had forgotten the anniversary. When Rinoa mentioned it to him, he panicked and blurted out the suggestion of going to the club. He knew that she loved to dance, she knew he disliked being around people. He was positive this would please her - she would think that he was sacrificing his time with something he did not want to do, for her.  
  
Apparently she wasn't very pleased, though, since she had dismissed herself to go to the ladies room and never returned.   
  
That night was over a week ago, and Squall was really starting to worry. He had been all over Deling City, went in every store, walked past every bus stop, braved every dark alleyway. He also visited Caraway's mansion even though the man and him didn't get along very well. She was absolutely nowhere to be found.  
  
Deling City didn't hold the most moral of people. Squall had no idea if she was kidnapped, raped... dead...  
  
And he had no idea if he would ever find out.  
  
Squall clenched his fist and punched the mattress as a timid knock came at the door.  
  
"...Come in."  
  
Abby opened the door, stepped inside, and quietly shut it behind her. As she walked towards Squall's bedside, he sat up and supported himself with his hands. She nervously twisted her pigtail around in her hands. Squall's disposition was worse than ever before. He shut himself up in his room, only allowing people on the good days. But on those good days he would only snap, argue, or stare blankly.  
  
"Hi Squall," Abby greeted quietly, but cheerfully. Squall and her really weren't close friends, but through Zell they had met on several occasions and were comfortable acquaintances.  
  
"Do I have an overdue library book?" he spat bitterly.  
  
"I talked to Zell today," she announced, ignoring the comment.  
  
"...Thanks for the thrilling update," he rolled his eyes. "Nice of you to visit. Ta-ta now."  
  
Abby put her hands on her hips, annoyed.  
  
"He told me that he, Seifer, and Quistis would be sure to keep an eye out for her. If she's out there, I have faith that they will be able to find her. It's unhealthy for you to keep moping around in your room. Why don't you come with me, maybe get something to eat?"  
  
"I'm not hungry..." he whined miserably. "Just go away, Abby."  
  
"I'm not leaving here alone," she insisted stubbornly. "Everyone has been giving you your space, Squall. Enough is enough. I know you miss Rinoa, but she will be fine. Just think of her as being on a vacation. That's what I do when I miss Zell."  
  
"That's touching and all..." Squall stopped as Abby gave him 'the look.' "Fine. I guess I am a little hungry..."  
  
Satisfied, Abby walked out the door as Squall pulled on his jacket. He may be unpleasant company, but someone has to be there for him. 


	14. Homecoming

A/N: Sorry sorry sorry!! I didn't forget about this, but I've been loaded down with schoolwork and I got FFX a couple weeks ago and that has filled in all my extra time. Okay. What I think I'm going to do is make Rinoa be possessed - it just seems more sensible that way. But if you hate Rinoa, don't be disappointed because I'm also considering posting an alternate ending when I'm finished. Let me know what you think.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Time is ticking, Seifer!" Rinoa tapped her wrist at an invisible watch. "Who are you going to choose?"  
  
"Seifer, listen to me," Quistis explained, levelheadedly. "She isn't in her right mind right now. She has murdered, and for Hyne's sake, she's built herself a ridiculous feather throne! This...this isn't Rinoa."  
  
Seifer again looked between the two women. His mind was racing, couldn't make a decision. He didn't know what he wanted. Who he wanted.  
  
On one hand, there was Rinoa. The sweet and caring Rinoa, a face from his past. She was a woman full of both passion and determination, qualities that Seifer admired. His first girlfriend. Good memories mixed with bad, Rinoa had showed him that it was okay to have affectionate feelings. Then she ripped all that away by breaking up over a silly argument. His pride had seemingly convinced himself that he hated the raven haired girl, but was that just to cover up his bruised ego?  
  
Then came Quistis, a face even farther into his past. He was sure he hated this girl earlier in his life. At the orphanage, she would constantly order him around. At Garden, she would always break up his fights with Squall just when he was about to land the winning blow. When they were 15, they were forced to be partners on the SeeD exam. She passed, he did not. Barely two years later she was promoted to instructor - his instructor. Which gave her the valid authority to order him around. Quistis constantly bested him, and he hated her for it.  
  
But now, so many things were different. They could spend an hour together without bickering. They could fight side by side instead of against each other. He could kiss her, and not have her push him away. Hell, he could kiss her and *enjoy* it. Quistis held just as much passion as Rinoa did, but hid it with a thick layer of iciness. Seifer never realized there was a captivating personality behind the dull and boring instructor.  
  
His mind was made up.  
  
"Rinoa, whatever you've gotten yourself into, it's your mess to clean up," Seifer announced, firmly. Her eyes widened, and Quistis sighed in relief. "Your reckless actions aren't my responsibility, and acting cute won't change my mind."  
  
Rinoa stuck out her bottom lip in a pout and crossed her arms. Then she swiftly hopped down, clapping her hands twice. Her throne of feathers changed form into two luxurious wings that attached themselves to her back. The wings slowly began to wrap around Rinoa's petite frame, and she had a menacing look in her eyes.  
  
"Mark my words, Seifer Almasy. I'm not through with you yet. You can kiss and cuddle with Quistis all you like, but you belong only to me! Ahahahahaha..."  
  
There was a bright flash, that knocked all three SeeDs backwards. Seifer shielded his eyes with his hand. He remained on the ground long after the light had died out.  
  
There was a gloved hand thrust in front of his face. Seifer stared at it stupidly for a second, before he realized it was Quistis offering to help him up.  
  
He took her hand firmly, and a look of dedication passed between them.  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
Abby fiddled nervously with her soda straw. Ten minutes earlier, Squall's cell phone had rung and he excused himself from the table. She knew that he wasn't exactly a chatterbox, and never let a telephone conversation stretch beyond the five minute mark unless it was an emergency. Irrational explanations flowed through her mind, and she was all too aware of the panic rising in her throat.  
  
She drummed her fingers along the table, stealing glances at the cafeteria clock every five seconds. Just when she was about to go and search for him, Squall entered. Relieved, she stood, clumsily bumping into the table.  
  
Relief was soon flooded as she made out the grim look on Squall's face.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"That was Quistis. They've found Rinoa."  
  
"I-Isn't th-that a good thing?" Abby said, internally cursing herself for the stutter. It was an old reflex that only came about when she was nervous. Dating Zell, outgoing as he is, had taught her to speak with clarity, and loud enough to be heard. However, during more extreme conditions her speech impediment came back to haunt her.  
  
Squall hesitated, choosing his words carefully and icily.  
  
"According to Quistis," he paused. "Rinoa is a threat."  
  
"What?" Abby said, with a nervous laugh. "How in the world could Rin ever be threatening?"  
  
Squall didn't answer, and turned his back on her.  
  
"They're on their way home as we speak. I'm sure Zell will tell you everything when he gets back." Squall walked away, heels clacking noisily against the linoleum. Abby smoothes down imaginary wrinkles in her cadet skirt, tossing her glossy pigtail over her shoulder. Blushing, she realized that many of the students were giving her strange looks. She had been standing in the middle of the cafeteria, staring into space, for several minutes. Keeping her eyes trained on her feet, Abby walked out of the cafeteria and towards her dorm.  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
Seifer stretched languidly on the upper bunk. He gave a satisfied groan when his head settled into just the right place on his pillow. It was the only sound in the private SeeD cabin besides the swish of Zell's fists as he shadowboxed, and the scritch of Quistis' pen against paper in the bunk below him.  
  
"Quis?"  
  
"Yes?" came her quiet voice below him. Seifer sat up, rotating his neck until it gave a relieving crack. Then he leaned over the bed to see what Quistis was doing. She was reclined against several pillows, golden hair disheveled, but beautiful nonetheless. Her glasses were slipping down her nose, and every once in a while she would reach up with a deft finger to set them back in place. Her legs were pulled up close to her body, and a small black book rested on top of her knees.  
  
"What are you writing?" he demanded.  
  
"...it's my diary..." she muttered under her breath.  
  
"What was that?" Seifer prompted. He had heard her just fine, but was in the mood to push her buttons.  
  
"My diary!" she said louder, annoyed as Seifer had planned. She glanced up from its pages to send him an icy look. "I would appreciate if you kept all the 'diaries are for schoolgirls' cracks to yourself."  
  
"Your diary, eh?" Seifer snickered. "How come it ain't pink?"  
  
"Not all diaries are pink," she replied, running her hand fondly against the dark cover. Seifer smirked, and swiftly hopped from the top bunk. Quistis looked at him questioningly, but scooted over on the bed when he gave her a small push. It was a very close fit, and Seifer kept one foot on the floor beside him so he wouldn't fall off. He pretended to take a peek over her shoulder, causing Quistis to press the open book against her chest, protectively.  
  
"Are you writing about how cute I am?" he asked with a boyish grin. The comment was lame, but won the desired chuckle from Quistis.  
  
"Yes, Seifer. I'm writing about your sexy, wicked grin, and how those red Hyperion crosses just turn me on every time," she replied, teasingly tracing her index finger along the cross emblazoned on his sleeve. Seifer cleared his throat, caught off guard. He had expected her to answer with a prim, prude response. Not to actually flirt back.  
  
"Y'know..." Zell announced from across the room, ending his shadowboxing. "You two are really making me sick. Are you a couple or something?"  
  
Quistis and Seifer exchanged an amused glance. She was about to give Zell a negative answer, when Seifer took her hand and laced their fingers easily together. Looking at Zell, he brought her hand slowly and deliberately to his mouth. Kissing the back of her hand softly, Seifer's lips lingered a little longer than they should have. Then he lowered their hands back to their sides. Weighing Zell's reaction, he was oblivious to Quistis' blush.  
  
Zell sneered in disgust, punching a fist into an open palm. He muttered "yeah, right," under his breath as he shook his head; as if trying to clear a ridiculous idea from it.  
  
"You guys shouldn't be playing around at a time like this!" Zell nagged. "Did you already forget that Rinoa is, um, weird right now? Plus Squall is making us come home. Mission aborted."  
  
"Our original mission was studying fish, wasn't it?" Quistis said, staring at the area on her hand that was still warm from Seifer's mouth.  
  
"Yeah," Seifer agreed, laughing. "We did a great job on that one, eh?"  
  
"Not funny," Zell grumbled. "With Rinoa gone, Squall's gonna be worried sick and more anal than ever before. We did kinda stray pretty far from the original mission. I don't want a suspension or a pay cut."  
  
"Squall wouldn't do that," Quistis assured.  
  
"Yeah. Calm down Chicken-wuss."  
  
"I'm calm," Zell snapped. "I am a little worried about Rin, though..."  
  
"Yeah..." Quistis trailed off, eyes becoming distant. Seifer glanced at her face, briefly wondering what was going on inside her mind, before becoming engrossed in his own thoughts. His own unvoiced worries. 


	15. Smoke

Seifer reclined easily against the wall, arms crossed. Quistis and Zell were both standing faithfully at attention while Squall stalked fitfully across the room. He stopped, lifted a finger and opened his mouth as if to speak, only to close it and resume his pacing.  
  
He was absolutely dying for a smoke. As he reached inside his trenchcoat, he noticed Quistis looking at him from the corner of her eye. She also had a disapproving frown on her lips. Making a face, Seifer obeyed her silent wish. He focused on what Squall was saying to keep his mind off cigarettes.  
  
"--and completely unprofessional. The three of you are suspended from all SeeD duties for the next three weeks."  
  
"What the hell for?!" Seifer demanded. Squall stepped in front of him, icily eyeing him up and down.  
  
"Because you strayed from your original orders, which were to investigate and *remain* in Balamb. And for not paying attention to your commanding officer..." A cruel little smirk tugged at one end of Squall's mouth. "Make that a month."  
  
Mouth open in wild rage and horror, Seifer had a cutting retort ready. Zell covered his ears and shut his eyes tightly, unwilling to see the blood that was begging to be shed. Quistis quickly elbowed Seifer in the ribs to shut him up, causing Squall to turn to her.  
  
"Disorderly conduct. Make that..." Upon seeing the blonde's dejected face, Squall's eyes tinged with sadness and he rubbed his scar. "Never mind. You will return to your duties in one month. Dismissed..."  
  
Zell shoved his hands into his back pockets and walked away, head down. It was quite similar to the way he walked when he discovers that the hot dogs are already sold out. Seifer places a hand in the small of Quistis' back and gives her a tiny shove to follow Zell. She looks at him questioningly for a moment, before giving a small smile of understanding. She closes the door behind her.  
  
Squall raises an eyebrow and waits for him to speak.  
  
"Now you can't punish them for my words and actions," Seifer announced with a shrug. "Look. You've known about us leaving Balamb since the beginning, and you couldn't have given less of a shit if you tried. So what's your problem? PMS? I can ask Quistis to get you some pills for that if you want, I'm sure she'd be glad to help you out," he suggested with a smirk.  
  
"That's why you stayed here?" Squall asked, staring blankly. "To make immature sexuality jokes?"  
  
"No, that's not why," Seifer said, suddenly all business. "I stayed because I want to know why we are being unfairly punished."  
  
"You aren't being unfairly punished," Squall rolled his eyes, sitting on the edge of his desk and crossing his arms. "It's time you learned actions have consequences. Now get out before you screw yourself even more."  
  
Seifer, however, showed no sign of backing down.  
  
"Oh, I get it now. I should've figured it out before," he snorted. "You're pissed about Rinoa so you're taking it out on us."  
  
Squall stiffened, and he stood up.  
  
"Rinoa has nothing to do with this!!" he insisted with an angry hand gesture. "Now get out of my office before I suspend you indefinitely!!"  
  
Seifer, now satisfied that he had struck a nerve and certain his accusation was correct, was willing to leave. Giving a mock salute, he turned on his heel and strutted out the doorway.  
  
As soon as he reached the elevator, he removed the cigarettes from his coat with relief. He knew he was becoming addicted again, but just didn't have the strength to stop himself right now. He was also breaking a rule by smoking in the elevator, but he would rather face a detention than another reprimand from Quistis any day.  
  
Seifer lucked out, as the doors opened with no one in sight. He carelessly tore his half smoked cigarette from his lips and tossed it into one of the Garden decorative fountains.  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
"I told you we were gonna get a suspension!" Zell yelled, giving his punching bag a punishing blow. "But nooooooooo, nobody listen to Zell! He's just a moron!" Zell gave a kick, sending his punching bag into wild spins. He breathing started to become ragged, and Quistis began to rub his shoulders soothingly.  
  
And wouldn't you know it, Seifer chose just that moment to storm in.  
  
"I swear, Rinoa has turned Puberty Boy into such a sissy...what are you doing?" His voice lowered dangerously, eyes darting back and forth between them.  
  
"Oh Seifer you're so cute when you're jealous!" Zell squeaked in what he hoped was a feminine voice, shrugging Quistis' hands off his shoulders and slamming his fist once again into the punching bag.  
  
"That thing's going to explode if you don't take it easy," Quistis observed with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah! I know! And I won't be able to be able to buy a new one because frickin' Squall suspended me!"  
  
"I think crybaby Zell needs some time out..." Seifer laughed. "You better sit him in the corner, Instructor."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Quistis attempted to comfort Zell.  
  
"You're not the only one, Zell. Besides, Squall is just upset about Rinoa and decided to be a bastard about it. He'll cool down and bring us back pretty soon. Until then, we'll just take a much needed break." Zell still didn't look convinced, and another idea popped into Quistis' mind. "Hey, you'll be able to see your girlfriend a lot more, right? Cheer up," she said with a grin.  
  
This time Quistis hit on the right subject, and an appreciative flush crept up Zell's neck.  
  
"Thanks, Quis. You're right, I think I'll call her right now..."  
  
"That's our cue to leave," she smiled at Seifer, wanting to speak to him alone, anyway. "Come on Seifer, let's go to my room," she said, not even realizing the implications of her suggestion. A wicked grin spread across his face, earning him a puzzled glance from Quistis before she figured it out.  
  
"Oh...oh! No! Not for that...just to talk..." she managed to say, only halfway looking like a tomato. Seifer looked disappointed.  
  
"Fine..." he mumbled.  
  
But Zell gave him a knowing wink as he left the room.  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
"What were you talking to Squall about?" she asked, skin having returned to it's normal pallor. "I hope you cross the line, as you so often do. With the mood he is in, Squall might have banished you to live the rest of your life in Shumi Village if he felt like it..."  
  
"Your concern means so much to me, Quistis," Seifer rolled his eyes and clutched his heart mockingly. "Have I ever told you that your radiating beauty just lights up my life?"  
  
"You crossed the line, didn't you?" she sighed.  
  
"Well...yes. But dammit, he deserved it!"  
  
"Seifer..." Quistis began to admonish, but was distracted when Seifer brought his lips down to meets hers. Completely forgetting what she was just about to say, she surrendered to his kiss. He privately congratulated himself in the back of his mind before lowering her to her bed and positioning himself carefully on top of her. Even if Quistis had wanted to, it would be impossible to resist as Seifer's kisses became more fiery and demanding.  
  
Leaning back on his haunches, Seifer quickly removed his trenchcoat, which was getting in the way. With this opportunity, Quistis tugged off her long leather gloves and threw them, not really caring where they landed. Seifer rewarded her with a feral smile, running his hand across her arm, which was well toned from years of training with the whip.  
  
'You just wanted to talk with him, remember?' a voice chuckled in the back of her head. 'Guess he's getting what he wanted after all.'  
  
At this thought, Quistis suddenly realized what was happening, and what *else* would happen if she didn't stop it right now. The fog that formed around her brain during Seifer's kisses suddenly cleared completely, and she forced herself to sit up.  
  
It finally dawned upon Seifer what was happening, too. Quistis could have sworn she saw him blushing as he rolled off the bed, picked up his coat, and shoved his arms through the sleeves. He turned his head toward her as he was adjusting the collar.  
  
"Uh...sorry about that..." he mumbled, avoiding eye contact. He picked up one of her gloves from the floor and hesitantly handed it to her. She took it silently, a confused look in her eyes.  
  
"I..." he began. Shaking his head, he apparently decided against whatever he was going to say, and pulled open her door. It revealed Squall, fist up and positioned to knock.  
  
"Did I interrupt something?" he asked with an amused glint in his eyes, spotting Quistis pulling on her gloves and smoothing out her skirt over Seifer's shoulder. She glanced up, remorse etched across her features.  
  
"What is it Squall? Would you like to cut our pay also?" she asked coldly. Squall blushed and bashfully (well, as bashful as Squall can be) motioned for the two to follow him.  
  
Quistis brushed past Seifer, causing a shock of electricity to run up and down both of their spines. Embarrassed, she tried not to look at him.  
  
"I've just received a mysterious e-mail from Esthar..." Squall began to explain, already far ahead of them. Quistis jogged to catch up.  
  
"Hyne do I need a smoke..." Seifer grumbled as he shut the door to Quistis' dorm.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, there you have it! Sorry for another extreme delay. Well, who could that e-mail possibly be from? Will Seifer and Quistis move beyond their humiliation and figure out that they are destined to be together? Stay tuned for chapter 16! ::cheesy grin:: Hopefully that chapter won't take quite so long... ::groan:: but I am completely determined to finish this story! Thanks to everyone for your support and patience! 


	16. Esthar

Notes - It's been months, I know. I don't know why it took me so long to write this, or why I decided out of the blue to continue it. I guess just the site of seeing it there, not updated, was depressing the hell out of me. I don't think that things should be left unfinished. Therefore, I *will* finish this, no matter how long it takes!  
  
More notes - This chapter is completely awful and I am not happy with this it at all. I've been away from it for so long...so please put up with me once more   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zell was already waiting in the commander's office by the time Quistis and Seifer arrived. He wore an expression that was half intrigued, and half annoyed. Squall took up his usual position in front of them, back straight, face unreadable.  
  
"First of all..." he began hesitantly. "I would like to apologize for my behavior before." Seifer snorted derisively and Squall glared at him.  
  
"Under the circumstances, I was acting irrationally. Therefore I am deciding to return your full SeeD duties to you."  
  
"Okay, get to the point Squall," Seifer rolled his eyes. "It's obvious that you need us for something important, and you're apologizing in order to get us to do it. So what is it?"   
  
Quistis muffled a giggle. She had noticed the same thing, of course, but only Seifer would be bold enough to call him on it. Most people in their situation would be appreciative and stay quiet, but silence simply was not Seifer's style.   
  
"Yes, what about that e-mail you were mentioning?"   
  
Squall walked over to his laptop, motioning for the three to follow him, and brought up the e-mail. Quistis and Zell leaned each leaned over a shoulder, while Seifer towered behind.   
  
To - commandingsquall@balambgarden.net  
From - aidekiros@estharpalace.com  
  
Squall,  
  
Esthar has been receiving several terrorist threats, seemingly linked to Deling City. The president is becoming increasingly concerned, and desires the help of SeeD. You know that you're the only one he'd trust with this sort of thing. President Laguna requests a party of your best SeeDs to hunt down these terrorists and put a stop to them.  
  
Money isn't an object.  
  
--Kiros   
  
"Terrorism?" Seifer barked unbelievingly. "We just get it all, don't we?"  
  
"I think that this is linked to the mission you were on before," Squall ignored Seifer. "Therefore, I think you three are best fit for the job. Are you up for it?"  
  
"Man, you know I'm always up for a mission," Zell grinned, pumping a fist into the air. "When do you want us to start?"  
  
"You leave tomorrow morning. I'll set the Ragnorak on auto-pilot to the Airstation. I know you guys are probably exhausted, so you can get some sleep on the way there. It's a long ride. When you arrive, report immediately to the Presidential Palace. I'm sure Laguna will arrange a meeting right away."  
  
***  
  
There wasn't much to discuss after the meeting. The three blondes made their way silently to their respective dorm rooms, calling out a parting when they reached it. Zell seemed to be the only one to appear upbeat, but then again he considered it his personal duty to always remain cheerful and positive.  
  
Quistis and Seifer were both lost in thought, remembering their previous...encounter in her dorm room. Neither one could come up with a rational explanation for their behavior. Deep down, Seifer had almost been hoping that their kiss on the train would be a one time thing. He had been hoping that it was a simple attraction, that he'd get over it quickly. But then they made out in her room, and he wasn't so sure of his feelings anymore.  
  
It probably all boiled down to commitment. Most guys were afraid of it, but Seifer had his own special reasons for hating it. For one, he liked to consider himself a free spirit. For another, he didn't want to bring a woman into his problems. He had a less than impressive past that he didn't want to involve anyone else with.  
  
Quistis herself was confused at her behavior. While Seifer pushed commitment away, it was all she really wanted. She'd never imagined herself doing what she did with Seifer unless the relationship was steady and in the open. Their relationship was neither.  
  
Yet she found herself not really minding so much.  
  
Coming to a stop in front of her room, Quistis glanced up at him for the first time. Like a gentleman, he had seen her to her door. Although, judging the look in his eyes, he hadn't even realized that he'd done it. He was staring intently at the door, like he was attempting to see right through it. His jaw was firmly set, a breeze in the hallway making a few strands of hair dance along his forehead.  
  
Smiling, Quistis reached her hand up and snapped to get his attention. He came crashing back to the world with a start, and glared at her.   
  
"My door is truly fascinating, isn't it?" she grinned. Seifer grunted an unintelligible reply.  
  
"Want me to stop by tomorrow? We can walk to the Ragnorak together," Seifer cursed himself silently. He had not meant to offer that. Why was he turning mushy all of a sudden? But Quistis' eyes had already lit up, and he knew there was no taking it back now.  
  
"I'd really like that," she said, eyes twinkling. Running her key card through the slot, the door slid open. "See you tomorrow."  
  
She looked almost as though she wanted to give him a kiss goodnight, and Seifer leaned down to accept it. Blinking out of a trance, she gave him a small peck on the cheek and closed the door quickly. Leaning against it, she waited for her heartbeat to slow down and felt a flush creep up her neck.   
  
Seifer shouldn't be affecting her this way.  
  
Damn hormones.  
  
Seifer, with an extremely offended look, stalked away from her room. He offered to escort her, and all he gets is a lousy peck on the cheek?! It was an outrage!  
  
...Why did he care...? 


	17. Bend

Notes - Yes, see I actually am serious about finishing this! ^_^ The song Bend Me, Shape Me by American Breed is actually what inspired me to write this chapter tonight. So here we go!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The hallway light was unusually bright that morning, Seifer observed unhappily. He didn't get a proper night's rest, with Quistis on his mind and a song stuck in his head. He had been humming the blasted tune for hours on end.  
  
"Bend me, shape me, any way you want me...long as you love me, it's all right...oh for Hyne's sake," Seifer stopped dead in his tracks, looking down and realizing that he had put on his vest both backwards and inside out. Thankfully, it was still early and students had not poured from their rooms and littered the hall yet. He yanked the cloth over his head, and put it on again. The right way.  
  
Quistis wasn't having much better luck. Her alarm clock hadn't gone off, and she depended on schedule so much; the whole day was set off course for her. No time to take a shower. She could not find a matching pair of socks, and eventually settled for a faded pink left sock, and a turquoise right with white stripes. Her hair was shaggy, not to be tamed by any brush. She tried to tug it up into her clip anyway.  
  
The results were disastrous. The clip clung to her hair at a weird angle, and refused to be pulled out. Messy tangles stuck out everywhere. Heaving a very frustrated sigh, Quistis gave up and packed her bag. Instead of the neatly folded outfits she usually prided herself on, various articles of clothing were tossed in, doomed to wrinkles. She didn't bother to protect her toiletries with plastic baggies.  
  
"Bend me, shape me, any way you want me...you got the power to turn on the light..." Seifer sang under his breath as he knocked loudly on the door. He heard a loud thump from inside.  
  
"...Fall out of bed, Instructor?"  
  
"Just a second!" Quistis' exasperated voice traveled through the door, ignoring the comment. She wrestled once more with her hair in front of the mirror, and lost. "Okay. You can come in now."  
  
Seifer waltzed inside, giving a small yelp when he caught sight of her. Her eyes shrank to dangerous slits, and he brought a fist to his mouth to hide a smile. He gave a fake cough, trying to make the act look good.  
  
"You know, Quistis...the disciplinary committee keeps a good set of hedge clippers for its misguided victims...would you like to borrow them?"  
  
"Sure. I'd love to shove them right up your-"  
  
"Feisty this morning aren't we?" Seifer didn't miss a beat.  
  
"Yeah, whatever..." Quistis shook her head, shouldering her bag. "Let's just get going."  
  
"But of course," Seifer grinned, turning around to open the door for her. Quistis' gaze wandered down, and she forced herself to choke back a guffaw.  
  
"Seifer...I think your pants are on backwards."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Zell leaned casually against the Ragnarok, waiting for Quistis and Seifer to show up. Tapping his foot in a Zell-rhythm, his thoughts wandered towards his girlfriend. Abby had been kind of ticked off at the fact he had just gotten back, and was now leaving again. She had stood with her hands on her hips, normally soft eyes flashing, a few strands of hair falling around her face when they escaped her pigtail.  
  
Zell was just as reluctant to leave her, but he had already accepted the mission, and a SeeD doesn't go back on his or her word. Shaking his head with a wistful smile, he thought of past meetings with her, all the signs she gave that he was too dense to notice. The way a flush would always creep up her neck when he looked at her, her adorable stutter. The Mega-Phoenix she gave him when the Garden was in turmoil. They never ended up needing it, but the item stayed safe in Zell's pocket.   
  
...Once this mission was over, he'd be staying at Garden for a while, Zell decided firmly.  
  
"Why so down, C-W?" Seifer drawled, tearing Zell from his reverie.  
  
"No reason, man," Zell grinned. He pointed to an invisible watch on his wrist. "Took you guys long enough, though...Quistis, did you do something different with your hair?" he said after a brief pause, sounding puzzled.  
  
Seifer couldn't hold back his howl of mirth. Quistis huffed, storming into the Ragnarok with her head held high. Seifer doubled over and held his sides, laughter slowing down but breath still coming in exaggerated gasps. Zell gave him a weird look. Once he got a hold on himself, Seifer straightened up and clapped Zell on the shoulder.   
  
"Damn, I needed that laugh. Thanks." And with that, he too disappeared into the Ragnarok. Zell, once again left in the dark, heaved a sigh and followed them.  
  
A few months earlier, Squall had the inside of the spaceship redesigned. He added a room with three twin size beds, and a badly needed bathroom. Hyne knew all those long trips during the Sorceress War were extremely difficult without a toilet. They constantly had to make pit stops, and Squall didn't want a repeat of Irvine's Island Closest to Hell incident.   
  
Quistis had already chosen the middle bed, and Seifer noticed that she had successfully separated the clip from her golden masses of hair. She was now struggling with running a brush through it. Seifer decided not to make another snide comment, and contented himself with watching the fight. He lounged on the left bed, propping his head up with a hand. In the end, Quistis emerged as the victor, every chunk of her hair tamed and straight and glossy.   
  
She turned to toss a triumphant glance at him from over her shoulder, taken slightly aback at the way he was looking at her. There was no superior sneer, or annoying smirk, his lips just calmly pursed together. His eyes were not tumultuous, and they weren't mocking. They were...they were something. She couldn't pin a finger on it. Whatever it was, it was foreign, and she wasn't entirely sure she disliked it.   
  
Zell, oblivious of any silent exchange between them, pressed the take off button. A course set to Esthar on auto-pilot, he was slightly grateful that Selphie wasn't there to fly it. Not that she was a bad pilot, but having her in the driver's seat always made Zell a little bit...cautious. He collapsed onto the last remaining bed, the springs creaking quietly under his weight.  
  
"Well...night guys!" Zell offered, kicking his shoes off and pulling a blanket to his shoulders. Quistis followed suit. Seifer was the last to remove his boots, a song still playing off his lips.  
  
"Bend me shape me...any way you want me..." 


	18. Hoax

Notes - This is my quickest update in well...ever. Man, I have been waiting for inspiration to strike forever. I was lying in bed at 4 in the morning, and bam, it came to me. I finally know where this story is going to end up, so hopefully updates will be much, much more frequent.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He could make out the silhouette of the Esthar Airstation far off in the distance. He knew that his lady always liked to come here, to this quiet lake that no one but them knew about. They often would just lie in each others' arms, sometimes talking about the future, sometimes just enjoying the company in silence. He knew that today would not be a pleasure visit.  
  
He smoothed back his cropped, blonde hair; a nervous habit. His left hand was shaking slightly, so he shoved it far into his pocket to get it under control. The lake was quickly approaching, he could hear a soft voice, a beautiful melody.  
  
And there she was, sitting by the side of the lake. Every curve of her body accented by the subtle folds in her clothing; thick tumbles of hair flowing past her shoulders. The song died off her lips as she sensed his presence. She turned her head, full lips curving in a smile when she recognized him.  
  
"Hello," she greeted shyly.  
  
"My lady," he nodded, extending a hand to help her up. She grinned at his formality, and allowed herself to be pulled up. "We have a lot to discuss."  
  
"That we do," she chuckled, reaching up a slim hand to brush away a few blonde hairs that had fallen into his eyes. They laid right back into place as soon as her hand was gone. "The ceremony is going to take place this weekend, at the Palace. And then you will finally..." he cut her off, shaking his head impatiently.  
  
"I'm afraid there won't be any ceremony for me...my lady. I'm disgraced."  
  
Her dark brown eyes narrowed in concern, eyebrows knitting together.  
  
"Don't tell me you're getting nervous, Irion? We've been planning this for months now. The paperwork is complete, my parents have finally consented..."  
  
"Madam, it isn't nerves this time. I wish it were only that."  
  
"What could it be then?" she asked, giving a slightly strained laugh. She didn't like the low tone of shame etched into his voice, or the way he refused to meet her eyes. It gave her a peculiar, nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"It's Ellie..." he started, and her jaw clenched instantly.   
  
"Her, again?" she shook her head unbelievingly, lowering her voice until it was laced with venom. "I thought you were through with that trash, Irion."  
  
"I...was..." he stuttered, hating himself. "She's pregnant, my lady. About three months. She just found out last night." She tried to push rationalizations through her mind, each one more absurd than the next.  
  
"Are you sure it is your baby? You can't always be sure how...women such as her are spending their nights." Irion's aqua eyes flashed, narrowing.  
  
"It is my baby."  
  
"It's not too late, Irion," she pleaded. "Someone else can take responsibility. It doesn't have to be this way."  
  
"I can't pin this mistake on someone else, my lady. I'll face the consequences with my head held up high." By this time, a tear was rolling down her cheek. Irion made no move to brush it away. He wanted to keep her like this in his mind, her thick hair moving in the wind, a tear frozen on her cheek, their lake in the background. She was beautiful.  
  
"You do realize what the consequences are?" she sniffed, looking away. He broke his eyes away, focusing them on a cloud. He didn't want her to see the sheen that was gathering in his own eyes.  
  
"Yes," he coughed. "But please, my lady, I have a request. I want to see my baby born."  
  
"I'll do what I can," she smiled, heart sinking down to join the nauseous feeling in her stomach. "Are you sure you don't want me to get you out of this?"  
  
"It wouldn't be right." A muscle in his jaw twitched. He very much wanted to give in, let her rescue him. But that would mean another poor fool falling in his place. His honor wouldn't allow that. "It's you I love. I hope you know that," he tried to say calmly. His voice broke and betrayed him.  
  
"I know," she whispered, reaching up to brush the hair out of his eyes once more. Once more they flopped back into place. "I love you too."  
  
"What about Ellie? Will she..." he trailed off.  
  
"Yes. She will be executed." He swallowed loudly.  
  
"...And the child?"  
  
"It will be taken care of," she assured, pulling him into an embrace.  
  
He kissed her.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Seifer jerked up in bed, startled to find traces of wetness on his cheeks. He wiped the tears away quickly, aghast. The dream had been clearer than any he'd had before. But it was just a dream, he tried to convince himself. Nothing more. A dream.  
  
Forcing his eyes to adjust to the dim light of the Ragnarok, Seifer observed that they were approaching Esthar fast. Muttering a curse under his breath, he threw his legs over the side of the bed quickly, and pulled on his boots. Quistis soon stirred, and blinked up at him sleepily.  
  
"Hello Seifer," she greeted with a lazy grin. It was obvious she had been having a nicer dream than he had, he snorted to himself. He leaned down and tossed her boots on the bed, one of them landing on her side. She uttered an unhappy groan, pushing the boot off of her and burying her face in the pillow.  
  
"What's the big idea." Her voice was muffled by the pillow.  
  
"The big idea is you need to get your lazy ass up. We're landing in a minute." She mumbled an incoherent response. He rolled his eyes, walking to the side of the bed. He gave her a harsh, resounding spank on the rear. She squealed loud enough to not have it muffled by her pillow. He smirked, and walked to Zell's bed. He was snoring loudly.  
  
With one severe yank, Seifer held the blanket in his hand and Zell tumbled out of the bed. Quistis was sitting up at this point, glaring daggers at Seifer's back. Zell was a little more aggressive.  
  
"What's your problem, man?" he wrapped a strong hand around Seifer's right ankle and tugged hard. Seifer fell flat on his ass.  
  
The airship landed automatically. Zell and Seifer managed to get up. Quistis made them apologize to each other.  
  
Nobody was in a good mood.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The Presidential Palace was as large, glittering, and impressive as ever. Seifer, who had never been inside before, was especially dumbfounded. He was taken aback at the lifts, he was afraid that he'd fall off any second. He grabbed for Quistis' hand when Zell wasn't looking. She glanced at his tensed face from the corner of her eye, giving his hand a comforting squeeze.   
  
She dropped it as the lift came to a stop.  
  
Right in front of Laguna's office was something that had not been there before. A plain brown desk with an old computer monitor atop of it. It looked extremely out of place in such a high-tech building. A young looking girl, with very pale blonde hair and gray eyes, was wearing an over-starched white blouse and typing rapidly. She glanced up as they approached and offered them a wide smile.  
  
"Good afternoon. How may I help you?"  
  
"We're here to see the President," Quistis replied, in a friendly but professional tone. The secretary opened a drawer and pulled out a clipboard from it.  
  
"Do you have an appointment?" she asked, eyes running down the page.  
  
"Not technically," Zell said, rubbing a fist along his chest and then resting it at his hip. The secretary arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Kiros sent Commander Squall Leonhart of Balamb Garden an e-mail. It stated that Esthar has been receiving terrorist threats, and that Laguna requested SeeD assistance." The woman's gray eyes widened, and she sputtered.  
  
"Is this some sort of sick joke?" she frowned. "Because it is an extremely unfunny one."  
  
"No joke, lady." Seifer rolled his eyes. "Just let us see the President."  
  
"I will do no such thing," her eyes narrowed. "Now please escort yourselves out, before I call a guard to do it for you." And then she went back to furiously typing on the keyboard. Seifer looked about ready to leap over the desk, smash the computer screen, and attack her. Zell wasn't too far behind.  
  
"Please. We are telling the truth," Quistis said firmly. The secretary did not look up from her screen.  
  
"Damn you, lady!" Seifer hissed. "Do you want your country to be destroyed? Is that your problem?" She couldn't ignore this, and leapt to her feet, sending her chair sprawling backwards. She jabbed a finger at his chest, angrily.  
  
"How dare you accuse me of such a thing! Get - "  
  
"What's all this noise about, Susan?" Came Laguna's peppy voice from his now open office. "I have a lot of paperwork to do, I need quiet..." Susan turned around, saluting the president and flushing.  
  
"I-it's nothing sir. These scoundrels were just making a ruckus. I'll call a guard to escort them out right this - "  
  
"Quistis! Zell!" Laguna cried happily. "...Seifer," he added. "How the heck are ya?"  
  
Feeling immensely relieved, the three of them jumped into explanation all at once. Susan picked up her fallen chair and righted it. She slumped down unhappily, crossing her arms and pouting like a child.   
  
She had, however, turned out to be right. Laguna was completely baffled by their story.  
  
"Esthar has received no threats...everything is running as smooth as clockwork." He paused briefly, thinking. "Susan, call Kiros and Ward here, please." She complied quickly, shooting a triumphant look at the three. Seifer fought the urge to cuff her right across that annoying mouth. Kiros and Ward arrived right away, in the odd Presidential Aide uniforms.   
  
"Kiros, have you sent an e-mail to Squall about terrorist threats?" Kiros coughed, and then laughed uncomfortably.  
  
"W-what are you talking about Laguna?" Laguna crossed his arms tightly across his chest, glaring at Kiros and Ward.  
  
"I mean, is this another one of your practical jokes? Like that spray-paint in the business bathrooms that by the way, nearly cost me my job?"  
  
"We've been very good since then, Laguna. You know that," Kiros insisted.  
  
"Ward? Is this true?"  
  
"... ... ..." Ward nodded furiously.  
  
"Come on man, look into his eyes. Eyes like that don't lie. We didn't do it."  
  
"Well..." Laguna scratched his graying hair thoughtfully. "These are my best friends, you three. I believe them. I'm really sorry that you had to come all this way for nothing, I promise I'll have somebody look into that prank e-mail. With our technology we should find the moron pretty fast. Until then, is there anything I can do? Oh, I know. I'll fix you up with a nice room, right here in the Palace. It'll be great, there are no rooms more comfortable than in this building." He flashed a winning grin. "What do you say?"  
  
"Well..." Quistis considered. Seifer started waving his arms wildly from behind Laguna, mouthing 'No!' 'No!' "Sure, okay. We'd love to."  
  
"Yeah! This place rocks," Zell agreed, clapping his hands together happily. Both Seifer and Susan looked very displeased. Seifer shot Quistis and Zell the middle finger. Zell grinned and waved, acting like Seifer had waved at him. Seifer groaned and raked an annoyed hand through his hair.  
  
"Susan, show them to their room. Remember, the very best. These are special guests we have here," Laguna ordered without actually looking at her. She mumbled a 'yes, sir,' getting to her feet and adjusting her black skirt unhappily.  
  
"Follow me..." she mumbled, and took off at a brisk pace down the hall. The three blondes struggled to keep up with her.  
  
"Hey! Remember to bring Squall with you next time!" Laguna called after them. Quistis turned to nod, giving him a warm smile. Laguna reached up a slightly aged hand to wave, the other stuffed into the pocket of his khakis.  
  
As soon as they were out of sight, Laguna sighed and returned to his office to finish up his paperwork.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Wow, this room really is great..." Quistis murmured, taking in all of the spacious, luxuriously decorated room with hungry eyes. Seifer grunted, storming past her and flopping on a bed moodily.  
  
"What's your problem?" Quistis arched an eyebrow. Zell set off to explore the bathroom.  
  
"My problem is I got dragged all the way to Esthar for no goddamn reason, had to deal with a bitch secretary, a president who still thinks he's a teenager, and I am pissed as hell!"  
  
"Oooooh! They have little shampoo samples! That is so freaking cool!" Came Zell's giddy voice from the bathroom. Seifer glared at the door. "...I need some hair gel though..." Zell mused to himself.  
  
"...What a party," a cold voice observed from the corner. Seifer and Quistis' heads snapped up simultaneously. There was a crash from the bathroom, and Zell bounded out of it, mouth wide open. Rinoa stood calmly at the entrance of the kitchenette, looking from one blonde to another.  
  
"What are you doing here, Rinoa?" Seifer demanded with a snarl.  
  
"I'm going to call Squall," Quistis said, reaching for the phone.  
  
"Stop!" Rinoa yelled, snapping her fingers impatiently. Quistis froze, the phone dropping from her hand to clatter against the floor. She remained in that position. Seifer immediately bounded out of his bed, trying to move her arm. It was stiff as stone.  
  
"What the hell did you do to her?!" Seifer bellowed. Zell was still sputtering in shock.  
  
"Oh, a simple petrifying spell," Rinoa yawned. "Please step aside, Seifer, unless you want to be a rock as well..." Seifer didn't budge, so Rinoa flicked a finger and sent him flying across the room. His head smacked against the wall painfully, but it didn't knock him out.  
  
"The time has to be right, Seifer..." Rinoa said, a faraway look in her eyes. "It will be taken care of..." with that, she wrapped a slim arm around Quistis' frozen waist. "Find me there..."   
  
With that, there was a bright flash, and both Quistis and Rinoa were gone.  
  
Zell recovered too late, and rushed to Seifer's side. He cast a simple healing spell, and Seifer stood with a snarl. He was royally pissed. He stalked towards the door, trench coat swishing at his ankles. He motioned for Zell to follow him without turning around.  
  
"Where are we going?" Zell caught up to him, catching his breath.  
  
"We're going to have a little talk with Squall about his misbehaving girlfriend." 


	19. Realization

Notes - I still can't believe I broke 150 reviews. You guys are awesome. This chapter is a little shorter than I wanted it to be, but it's a rather important one. I've been thinking about how many more chapters there will be... probably only around three, then an epilogue, and a final notes and thank you page. Really nearing the end now...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Squall was not having an easy time of things. Besides his sleepless nights of worrying over Rinoa, work and SeeD requests were piling up; he had been neglecting them. When Seifer and Zell stormed into his office, he wasn't sure how to react. Seifer's eyes were flaming green spheres of fury. Zell's were narrow, spitting layers of angry blue.   
  
Squall's breath hitched in his throat, and he felt a small tug in his chest.  
  
Quistis was not with them.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Her mind was very much alive, though her body remained immobile. Her eyes remained locked forward, brain racing. There was darkness, the sensation of movement, and somehow Quistis knew that she was being teleported. She ached to move her fingers around, to let her eyes turn to the sides. Little actions one usually takes for granted.  
  
Time seemed to slow, color gradually returned. Suddenly Rinoa's face appeared in front of her, her body unable to recoil. She mentally cursed her as a corner of Rinoa's pale mouth lifted and curled to a nasty smirk.  
  
"Boo."  
  
The muscles in her wrists and hands pulsed, how she wanted to wrap them around her neck.  
  
'I know you want to curse my existence. We can communicate like this,' Rinoa's voice sounded in her brain, the only part of Quistis that was still alive. She felt violated, nothing was private anymore. Rinoa could sift through her memories like pages in a book.  
  
'What are you doing, Rinoa? More importantly, why the hell are you doing it?'  
  
'I am awaiting the knight I was denied, and the reign that was wrongfully taken from me.'  
  
Rinoa's voice was no longer her own quiet and girlish one. It was booming, angry, and deeper.  
  
'Who...are you...?'  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Where is Quistis?" Squall tried desperately to keep his voice even. "Why aren't you in Esthar? Are Quistis and Laguna okay?"  
  
"Laguna is sitting high and mighty as always," Seifer snorted. "But Quistis has been kidnapped by your psycho girlfriend!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Squall replied, the icy anxiety growing with every passing word.   
  
"Rinoa is insane!" Zell explained. "She turned Quistis into a rock, threw Seifer into a wall, and teleported away. All she said was 'find me there.'"   
  
"...The flower field?" Squall pondered thoughtfully.   
  
"Somehow, I don't think so Squall," Seifer shook his head, bringing his eyes to the window. The expanse of the Alcauld Plains stretched on endlessly. He could remember a time where this tiny island had been the world, all he had known. He had been so naïve. "It isn't you, or even Quistis that she is after. It's me."  
  
Squall snorted, putting a hand on his waist and staring to the floor.  
  
"...You are so full of yourself."  
  
"No need to be jealous, Squall, I don't want her anyway. I...have an idea where they might be. She fed me a dream or something, I was thinking about it on the way over here. It's some tiny, undiscovered lake in Esthar. I think you should come with us."  
  
"...I can't just leave," Squall murmured, turning his back and crossing his arms. Zell punched a fist into his palm, frustrated. Seifer slapped his hand onto the desk, scattering papers.  
  
"Yes you can so leave!" he bellowed. "This is your girlfriend, Squall! You love her, you're supposed to go after her when she's in trouble! And all you've been doing this entire time is sitting pretty in your little office chair with a pile of papers in front of you! You're a disgrace to knights everywhere!"   
  
"I don't need your preaching, Seifer," Squall whispered without turning. "You have no idea what love is about anyway."  
  
An image briefly flickered in his mind. Quistis, eyes shut, voice icy.  
  
'You love yourself so much there's no room for anyone else.'  
  
Love.  
  
What was it about, anyway? He wondered. Was it about boxes of chocolate on Valentine's Day? Expensive restaurants, diamond hunks of engagement rings? Love was none of that.  
  
Unexpectedly, it was clear to him.  
  
Love...was Quistis.  
  
It was impossible for Seifer to define it any other way.  
  
"Oh...I think I know plenty about love, Squall. You're the one who is confused, so let me clear it up for you. Love is knowing that you are loyal to her, and not paperwork." Love is Quistis.  
  
Squall turned to his desk. A breeze was fluttering from the window, fluttering his papers around. They formed a circle around a small, framed picture of Rinoa Heartilly. Delicate, dark bangs framed her beaming face. Her eyes held the same youthful glimmer that they always had, she was so beautiful. And then Squall knew what he had tried to deny - Love was Rinoa.  
  
Wordlessly, he pulled on his jacket and stalked from the room.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
'Who am I?' the voice was that of Rinoa's once more. 'You're so smart, can't you figure it out?'  
  
'I'm in no mood for guessing games.'  
  
'Want me to give you a hint?'  
  
'I want you to shut up.'  
  
'Seifer is rubbing off on you, you know,' Rinoa sighed into Quistis' mind. 'I'm getting too old for this. It will probably be a while before he figures out where to go, he's slow, just like his father was. Hope you're comfortable in that rocky shell of yours,' she laughed bitterly, not realizing the mistake she let slip.  
  
'What do you mean, his father?' Quistis demanded. 'Tell me! Who are you? What do you want with Seifer and I?"  
  
'Seifer is the next best thing to the knight I was denied. That is what I want with him. You, you're simply the bait, my dear.'  
  
An image crossed into Quistis' mind. A young woman, embracing a tall blonde man. Their clothing was almost royal. She noticed a tear frozen in place on the woman's cheek.  
  
'Was that you?' Quistis ventured boldly. The voice lost its Rinoa mask, and became the deeper, angrier one that it was before.  
  
'Yes,' she didn't bother to deny.  
  
'Who is that man?'  
  
'Irion Almasy,' the answer was offered automatically. She was breaking down, and Quistis finally pieced the puzzle together. An Almasy legacy, written in time, never to be erased. A gene pool of knights. A sorceress in need of one, the only one to be denied.  
  
'I thought you were dead, Adel.'  
  
'That all depends on what you consider to be death,' she drawled. 'My body is still very much alive, though I am using this girl has a host at the moment. Spiritually, emotionally...I guess you could say I died with Irion.' 


End file.
